Lottery
by Fanatic1234
Summary: Mike wins 1 million in the lottery, and this is how he spends it...
1. Info!

**Hey guys, so nobody really told me if they wanted me to write this, but I want to write this and I have good plans for it, so here it is! The TBR mini series only has 2 episodes left, so this story will probably start off slow (and suspicious ㈴7) so...yeah!**

 **Basic info, really. Ages:**

Carmen: 12

Tee: 11

Johnny: 13

Rick: 13

Tyler: 10

Jody: 10

Elektra: 15

Frank: 17

Harry: 6

Sapphire: 16

Lily: 12

Gus: 13

Toby: 13

Liam: 14

 **This is set after _The Invitation_ episode, because I wanted to include Jody. Now you're probably wondering why I'm including Liam and Toby, as they've both left by then! So now you have to read in order to find out! Summary pretty much explains it all, and now I can't wait to get started! The first chapter is already written, so all I have to do is upload it and edit it. So I should have that chapter up for you're enjoyment tomorrow!**

 **Forgot to mention that some characters will be centred more than others (you'll see what I mean when you read it).**

 **Oh, and for the first couple of chapters, I will be treating you lot as residents at the dumping ground, because where they end up going will be a surprise for you, too!**


	2. WINNER!

Mike had never entered the lottery before, through fear of losing, then playing it every week, with money he needed to keep Elm Tree House open. The one week he did choose to play, happened to be lucky. Mike sat at the computer in the office, watching the results live online. If it wasn't for Tracy, he wouldn't even have entered. Cam, Tracy's foster mum had won £50 in the lottery last week, so Mike decided that anyone could win, and gave the lottery a try.  
"Come on, all I need is the number 6." Mike said to himself, but Gina overheard.  
"Stop it, Mike, you know you're not going to win." Gina warned him.  
"Well, I've definitely won £5, if the number 6 comes out, then I'm a millionaire." Mike said, then crossed his fingers as the last ball rolled down the ramp. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch.  
"And that is the number 6." The voiceover said.  
"Oh well - wait a minute." Said Mike, standing up.  
"You're not hearing things Mike, he _did_ just say 6!" Gina said, in utter shock.  
"I won." Mike whispered, in pure shock.  
"Let's tell the kids." Gina said.  
"No way! I want to surprise them." Mike said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who are we surprising?" Tracy asked, entering the office.  
"The kids. I just won £1 million in the lottery!" Mike exclaimed. Tracy walked over to the computer, where the numbers were being re-said. She then looked at the numbers on Mikes's list.  
"Oh my God!" She cried, covering her mouth. "I thought Cam's 50 quid was good!"  
"I'm going to go and claim my prize!" Mike said, picking up his lottery ticket and putting on his coat.  
"I can't believe that Mike _actually_ won!" Gina smiled.  
"I know! This is a dream come true." Tracy said.  
"I wonder how Mike'll spend the money; perhaps he'll give the kids' rooms makeovers." Gina suggested.  
"Or buy a new place completely."  
"He might get an extension."  
"A swimming pool in the garden!"  
The ideas were tossed around until Mike got back, having paid the massive cheque into the Elm Tree House bank account, when Tracy and Gina excitedly asked him how he would go about spending his £1 million.  
"This really is just like we dreamed it!" Tracy squealed. Those were the words that rattled around Mike's head.  
"I've had the most perfect idea!" He smiled. He whispered his idea to Tracy and Gina, in case any of the kids were lingering outside listening in. Tracy and Gina squealed with excitement when Mike finished explaining his idea.  
"Perfect! The kids'll just _love_ it!, Gina cried.  
"And they _really_ deserve it, too! Now let's get booking!" Tracy said, pulling a chair up to Mike's computer. Mike, Tracy and Gina succeeded in choosing everything, but they were torn between which accommodation to stay in.  
"I really, _really_ like this one! It has a spa! _And_ a pool!" Tracy said.  
"This one has a spa, too. And a pool, but it also has water sports." Mike said. They were utterly torn, but eventually chose the accommodation with water sports.  
"How much money should we give the kids to spend?" Gina asked.  
"I say we give them each £50 a week." Mike suggested.  
"Right, lets actually book this! Oh, I'm so excited! I can't believe we managed to get everything for two weeks time!" Tracy smiled.  
"Hey, I know! Let's invite Sapphire, Liam and Toby! It'll be like a reunion!" Mike suggested. Gina and Tracy nodded in agreement. Then Mike got everything booked. He ended up spending £245,598. Then he called a house meeting to discuss the holiday. He wouldn't tell them where they were going, or how long for, and he wouldn't mention how he managed to afford the holiday. He would wait until the day for the kids to find out about Sapphire, Liam and Toby joining them. They also didn't know where they were going, but Toby's foster parents knew, Jack, Liam's older brother, also knew and Sapphire had simply agreed that she needed a break! All of this, (apart from the surprise guests), would be mentioned upon arrival at their location.  
"Okay everybody! Mike has some exciting news." Tracy smiled at the kids. They all smiled happily back, and whispered amongst themselves about what the news could be.  
"In two weeks time, we'll be going on holiday!" Mike said, excitedly. Everybody cheered.  
"Where too?" Carmen asked.  
"That part's a surprise, but the weather forecast for the holiday is set to be sunny, so pack summer clothes." Mike advised.  
"How much clothes will we need?" Johnny asked.  
"Enough for a week." Mike said.  
"Now, it will be an early start, and you'll all have to be awake for 1am." Gina said. The kids looked incredibly shocked about the early start, and when Sapphire was told, she protested completely, but went along with it anyway.  
"Since it's such an early start, you guys will be going to bed early the night before. An hour earlier than normal. But I'm sure you'll be able to get some sleep on the journey." Tracy said, being careful not to give away the method of transport.  
"Anyway guys, food for thought, you're gonna have the time of ya' lives." Gina said, then winked, before leaving.  
"Mike, what does food for thought mean?" Gus asked.  
"It's just a saying, Gus. It, means think about it a lot." Mike explained. Gus looked thoughtful, then nodded slowly, tapping his pen on his lip, then writing in his notebook. Everybody chatted excitedly about the holiday - the next two weeks were going to be slow ones!

* * *

Three days before the holiday, Mike got the suitcases out from the basement and left them on everybody's beds. When they opened the suitcases to pack, they had a very pleasant surprise.  
" _Oh my God!_ Mike, did _you_ get us these iPhone 6 pluses and iPad Air 2s, both in gold, with our names engraved on them?" Carmen squealed. Mike nodded. Everybody thanked Mike and then hugged him. Once they left, Mike, Tracy and Gina pulled out their new phones and iPads and smiled. Mike had also given Liam, Toby and Sapphire new phones and iPads. Once everybody had finished fascinating over the new gadgets, it was time to pack. Gus made a checklist for everybody, but most people ignored it. Mike helped Harry with his packing. Before the end of the day, everybody was packed and ready to go.

* * *

Two days to go, and Mike took everybody shopping for cases for their phones and iPads. Each person had £30 to spend, and they got to keep the change. Sapphire, Liam and Toby had already been shopping in their own time for cases for their new equipment. The cases that everyone chose had holes in them, so the engraved names were still visible. The bad news was that Carmen was having an argument with Tee and Lily. Tee had picked up a phone case she liked, with a red/pink sunset on it. She put the case down, then browsed some more. In the meantime, Carmen picked up this particular phone case, and was about to pay when Tee explained that she'd seen it first. Carmen said that it was on the rack, so she picked it up. Lily had taken Tee's side. The trouble was, that the case Carmen picked up was the last one with that design. So in the end Tee picked up a sky view phone case and Lily bought a purple galaxy style one. Once everybody had chosen, it was back to the dumping ground for dinner, and rather early nights considering it was two days before the holiday.

* * *

Finally, the day of the holiday arrived, and everybody was feeling incredibly excited (and tired) when they woke up. The residents had to leave at 2am, so had to make sure that they were ready by then. A knock on the door at 1:45am confused everyone. They gathered around the door, and Mike opened it, revealing Sapphire, Toby and Liam. The kids began to cheer, and Harry jumped into Sapphire's arms, but Mike had to shush them, considering it was very early! Mike explained that Liam, Sapphire and Toby were joining them for the holiday. Harry squeezed Sapphire even harder. 2am quickly arrived, and everybody was silently taking their bags outside and putting them in the boot of the vehicle. Carmen was last on the bus, and she saw everyone already seated. Lily was next to Tee at the front and across from them was Liam and Frank. Behind Tee and Lily was Jody and Tyler and across from them was Rick and Toby, who had become friends since Toby's arrival. Behind Jody and Tyler was Johnny, who sat alone, and across from him was Tracy and Gus. Behind Johnny was Sapphire and Harry and across from them was Elektra, who also sat alone. Mike was driving as Gina sat in the passenger seat. Carmen had to sit next to either Johnny or Elektra. Carmen slipped into the aisle seat next to Johnny. Johnny smiled at her, and she returned it.  
"I'd much rather sit next to you than Elektra!" Carmen whispered. Johnny giggled, and Carmen smiled harder. She had a feeling that sitting next Johnny wouldn't be so bad after all! Carmen put her hand luggage bag on the floor. Everyone's hand luggage bags contained their new phones and iPads, along with sweets, chocolates and any other entertainment the kids wanted to take along. Gus' rucksack was full with his notebooks, plus 5 new ones. Mike had also hidden a surprise in each rucksack, but the kids wouldn't find those yet! Tracy closed the door of the mini bus, then took her seat next to Gus.  
"See you soon Elm Tree - _we're_ going on holiday!" Mike said excitedly, moving off the driveway. The kids cheered quietly, to ensure they didn't wake anybody up, and then they were off, away from Elm Tree House for the time of their lives!

* * *

 **What d'you think? Please review and let me know! See what I mean now about treating you like the kids from a Elm Tree House, as you lot don't know what's going on either! But try to work out where Mike's taking the kids! Review with your ideas. There were a few subtle hints in there, but you might find it kind of difficult. And try to work out what Mike's surprise might be! Enjoy the cliff hanger, but in the mean time, I'll see you next week!**


	3. Journey & Destination

The atmosphere on the mini bus was rather eccentric at first, but as soon as the residents learned it was a nearly five hour drive, the exited atmosphere died down a bit, and nearly everyone had a sleep. Everyone was awake by the end of the journey though, as Mike pulled up outside a regular, everyday house.  
"Is this where we're going to be staying for our holiday?" Carmen asked, having just woken up. Her talking woke up Johnny, who was sitting next to her.  
"No, we're just leaving the mini bus here at my friend's place while we're away. Everyone out, and grab you're bags." Mike instructed. Everyone did as they were told, and Mile lead them towards a large building.  
"What does the building say?" Harry asked Sapphire.  
"It says Heathrow Airport, Terminal 8." Sapphire explained. "Mike, you didn't tell us you were going abroad!"  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Mike said, and everybody cheered.  
"Ssh, it's still early, nearly seven o clock!" Mike exclaimed, so everybody cheered quietly, as Mike lead them inside the airport. Luckily, nobody noticed the name of their location on the board above the check in desk, where they all gave their suitcases, so they could go under the plane. Then, everyone went through bag control.  
"Is this one of your bags, sir?" One of the men at the security desk said.  
"Yes, why?" Mike answered.  
"We just need to go through it." The man said. Mike looked over at Gus, who was distracted by talking to Tracy.  
"Make it quick." He said. Luckily, Gus didn't see. Then it was a slow two hours of waiting.

* * *

"Mike, I'm hungry." Tee moaned.  
"Well, you'll have to wait until we're on the plane." Gina said. Everyone groaned.  
"It's not _that_ long!" Mike said.  
"Yeah, and in the meantime, why don't we go and get some sweets for the plane?" Tracy suggested.  
"I've _already_ got sweets!" Carmen exclaimed. Everyone else nodded.  
"Well, I'm sure we can buy you some more, come on!" Mike said, leading the way to the newsagent at the airport. Everyone piled their stuff into the basket that Tracy was carrying.  
"What d'you need chewing gum for, Carmen?" Tracy asked.  
"Well, when my mum went to Spain she took chewing gum on the plane because it stopped her ears from hurting." Carmen explained.  
"Fair enough." Tracy said.  
"Can I have some when we're on the plane?" Johnny asked. Carmen nodded, and then Mike paid for everyone's stuff. Everyone sat in the airport and dished out the sweets, so everyone had their own new stuff in their rucksacks.  
"Mike, what are these?" Carmen asked.  
"They're headphones, silly! God, _so_ dumb!" Lily scowled, causing Carmen to look upset.  
"Not nice, Lily!" Johnny said. Everyone else admired their headphones, all in different colours:  
Carmen - pink  
Tee - turquoise  
Johnny - light blue  
Lily - light purple  
Rick - red  
Tyler - yellow  
Jody - lime green  
Gus - beige  
Frank - red  
Harry - yellow  
Elektra - electric blue  
Sapphire - dark purple  
Liam - grey  
Toby - dark green  
Mike - white  
Gina - white  
Tracy - black  
"Wow, I can't believe all this stuff we're getting!" Tee exclaimed. Then it was back to waiting, when suddenly.  
"The gate to our flight is open!" Mike said, rushing ahead of Tracy and Gina. When Mike arrived at the passport control desk for the gate, he said:  
"I have a group of 16 other people on their way up here, please don't tell them where we're going."  
The man agreed, and everyone had their passports checked before waiting in the rather busy gate. But it wasn't long before the flight was called. Mike had arranged for only himself and Gina to be on the plane during the flight information, and once that had been given out, the kids would board the plane.  
"But Mike! I need to know if everything is working properly!" Gus protested.  
"Sorry, Gus. I'll tell you whatever they said, word for word." Mike said, and Gus reluctantly agreed.  
"Come on, you lot. You can be partnering up while we wait." Tracy said.  
"Tracy, can I go with you?" Gus asked.  
"Well, myself, Mike and Gina will be sitting in a three, so partner up with one of the other kids, and if you're not quick, I'll have to choose." Tracy warned, so everyone picked their pairs quickly:  
Tee and Lily  
Liam and Frank  
Rick and Toby  
Tyler and Jody  
Gus and Elektra  
Harry and Sapphire  
Jonny and Carmen  
"Good, so we've all picked. Now let's board the plane, the announcements are over." Tracy said, leading the way onto the plane. All the kids were shocked to find that the seats were really well spread apart - this was a first class plane.  
"Welcome aboard, I'm Lisa, your air hostess for the journey. If there's anything you need, just ask. All food is free as part of your first class package, and there are mini tables available once we're in the air. You will also have noticed that you all have your own mini TV. And if you want a sleep during the flight, then we can turn your seat into a full sized bed." The air hostess, Lisa, explained. The kids all smiled, mouths wide open, at what the plane had to offer.  
"I'm Gus Carmichael, and I have some questions for you." Gus said, producing his notebook.  
"Of course." Lisa said.  
"Fist of all, is there any risk of crashing?"  
"Not likely."  
"So we could crash."  
"Err...no."  
"Second of all, what is the wingspan?"  
"About 60 metres."  
"What is it exactly?"  
"60 metres."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, that's enough, Gus." Mike said, mouthing a 'sorry' at Lisa.  
"But I still have 13 more questions."  
"Later."  
"Can I speak to the pilot?" Gus asked.  
"Why?" Lisa asked.  
"I need to know everything's working properly so we don't crash."  
"Everything's working properly." Lisa told Gus.  
"But you're not the pilot."  
"I know, but...the pilot told me." Lisa said.  
"I still need to ask him." Gus said.  
"Well, maybe when we're in the air." Lisa sighed.  
"We're taking off in exactly 1 minute and 24 seconds, you should be sitting down." Gus told Lisa, who rolled her eyes and walked away. Then, everyone put their hand luggage bags in the overhead crates provided, and plane started moving.

* * *

"Sorry you're stuck with me again." Carmen told Johnny.  
"What d'you mean?" Johnny asked.  
"Well, I was probably really annoying on the minibus, and I'd sit with Lily, if she didn't hate me." Carmen's explained.  
"Don't apologise, you're not annoying." Johnny told Carmen.  
"Well, this is perfect revenge for Lily - she doesn't like heights, and Tee gets travel sickness." Carmen said, smiling.  
"I don't think she gets it when we're flying." Johnny said.  
"Oh, well, I guess that's good, I just want to be friends with them again though." Carmen sighed.  
"Well, I shouldn't really say this, 'coz Tee's my sister, but Tee should've picked the phone case up if she wanted it." Johnny whispered. Carmen smiled.  
"D'you like takeoff?" Carmen asked.  
"Yeah! It's like a massive roller coaster! What about you?" Jonny exclaimed.  
"Well, it makes my tummy feel a bit funny, and it's quite fast. D'you like landing?" Carmen asked.  
"Well, it's like the drop on the roller coaster, but when me and Tee went to Tenerife with our mum and dad, my ears really hurt." Johnny said.  
"My mum had that problem, which makes me think I'll have it too." Carmen said, as the plane began to speed up for takeoff. Carmen looked over at Lily, who was almost crying, which caused her (Carmen) to smile.  
"What should we do when we're in the air?" Carmen asked Johnny.  
"We should make use of the mini TV." Johnny suggested.  
"But all the rubbish programmes are on at 9am." Carmen said. Jonny agreed.  
"Why don't we try and work out where we're going!" Carmen suggested.  
"Yeah! Let's ask Mike how long the flight is." Jonny said. The seatbelt sign turned off, and Johnny found Mike, Gina and Tracy, sat in a three a couple of rows behind where him and Carmen were sitting.  
"Mike, how long's the flight gonna be?" He asked.  
"Not too long. It's going to be about twenty to twelve when we get there." Mike told Johnny, who returned to Carmen and told her what Mike said.  
"So only 2 hours and 40 minutes. Great! We won't get bored." Carmen said, something catching her eye. It was Lisa, with a couple of other air hostesses, all carrying plates of food.  
"Here's your continental breakfast!" Lisa said, placing a plate in front of Carmen, then one in front of Johnny.  
"Thanks!" They said. Their breakfast consisted of sausages, bacon, eggs, baked beans mushrooms, tomatoes and toast. Once they'd finished eating, Carmen and Johnny returned to their original discussion, about where they were going.  
"What if we're going to Spain? My mum said it takes about 2 and a half hours to fly there. And what if we see my mum!" Carmen said, sounding panicked.  
"Relax, Mike wouldn't do that. We might be going to Germany. Or Denmark." Johnny suggested.  
"I've heard that Germany's really pretty." Carmen said. Johnny nodded.  
"Why don't we go on our new iPads?" Carmen suggested.  
"Yeah, d'you have that new app, Animal Jumper?" Johnny asked.  
"OMG, yes, it's so good!" Carmen answered. The time ticked on, and about an hour later, everyone was having a sleep in the comfy beds. Carmen and Johnny woke up, and were confused when the clocks on their iPads said that it was 2 o clock.  
"Mike, I thought we were arriving at 11:40." Carmen said.  
"We are. We're arriving at 11:40 in the timeframe of the place we're going." Mike said.  
"So, how much longer are we going to be flying for?" Johnny asked.  
"Shouldn't be too long, now try and get some more sleep." Mike suggested.  
"I'm not tired." Carmen told Johnny.  
"Me neither." Johnny said.  
"So, where could we be going?" Carmen asked, laying back down.  
"I don't know." Johnny said, also laying down again.  
"What should we do?" Carmen asked.  
"Well, we have some sweets left." Johnny said.  
"Not hungry."  
"We could go on the iPads again." Johnny suggested  
"Mine's dead." Carmen sighed  
"What about the mini TVs."  
"Okay." Carmen agreed, so Johnny and Carmen watched a bit of TV. But soon, without even realising, the pair were fast asleep.

* * *

About 2 and a bit hours later, all the residents were woken up and their beds were turned into seats ready for landing. Carmen got out her chewing gum and shared it with Johnny, as the plane began to move down. Carmen and Johnny looked at each other, looking pained because of their ears.  
"It'll be fine once we're on the ground." Johnny told Carmen, shouting slightly as he couldn't hear himself speak due to the fact that his ears had popped.  
"I can't hear you!" Carmen said, also shouting a bit. Then she looked out of the window (Carmen had the window seat) and gasped.  
"Johnny look!" She cried, pointing to a very iconic monument. One that everybody on the plane would've recognised - The Statue Of Liberty.  
"Oh my God are we in..." Carmen started, but the captain started talking.  
"Welcome to New York City, John F Kennedy airport." The captain said, and all the residents at the DG cheered. The plane came to a halt, and the residents climbed off, checking they had all their bits and pieces. Mike did a headcount, and then headed to the luggage carousel to collect all of the bags. Once that was sorted, Mike got everyone sat down on a bench.  
"I can't believe we're in New York!" Carmen squealed.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to go shopping!" Sapphire smiled.  
"When are we leaving the airport?" Lily asked.  
"Not yet. We need to wait a little bit longer before we can go anywhere." Mike said, winking at Tracy and Gina. It would be a tough challenge keeping all the kids entertained for two and a half hours!

* * *

"Mike, why are we still here?" Rick asked, as everyone left one of the shops at the airport. Everybody had bought more sweets and a couple of little souvenirs, to show that they'd been in New York.  
"Well, soon. We should probably head towards our gate, since it's ready now." Mike said.  
"What?" Lily asked. Mike went ahead, and asked the man behind the desk if he wouldn't mention the destination. The man agreed. Then, everyone sat down in the gate.  
"I don't get it, why are we at another gate?" Tee asked.  
"Are we flying somewhere else?" Carmen asked.  
"Well, the flight was a connecting flight, so we stopped here for a bit, and now we're going to the _real_ destination." Tracy explained.  
"More flying?" Lily asked, sounding scared.  
"Afraid so!" Carmen answered, smiling. Lily gave her a death glare and so did Tee.  
"Just ignore her Lily." Tee said.  
"Right, so sit in the same pairs again. It won't be long until we can get on, Mike and Gina are just listening to the announcement." Tracy said.  
"Why can't I listen too!" Gus asked.  
"Like before, because it's a surprise." Tracy said. Before long, everyone was back on the first class plane. Lisa walked past, and welcomed them back aboard.  
"You already know that I'm Gus Carmichael, and I have to ask my questions again, to check that everything's safe." Gus said. Lisa rolled her eyes.  
"It's exactly the the same as before." She sighed, walking away. Before long, the plane was in the air.  
"Mike, how long is the flight this time?" Carmen asked.  
"Not long, we should be arriving at twenty past five." Mike said.  
"So, that's like 3 and a bit hours?" Johnny asked, checking the clock on his iPad which was set to New York's timeframe. Mike nodded.  
"Not too long this time." He said. The flight went relatively quickly, and during landing, there were no monuments to tell where they all were. The only giveaway was the announcement:  
"Welcome to..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Since I don't use them enough! Anyway, sorry this is a bit late! I. Currently working on the final chapter for the mini series, too! So have you worked out where they are yet? If not, you can find out next week! I'm actually going on holiday next week, so you might not get the next chapter for a while, or I might be able to get it done on Thursday. Bu it's inly like a week until the summer holidays, so I'll have a whole 6 weeks to update then! BTW, Liam's age has changed to 15, since that's how old he actually is (I learned from watching TBR...A LOT)!**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Just Like We Dreamed It

_The flight went relatively quickly, and during landing, there were no monuments to tell where they all were. The only giveaway was the announcement:  
"Welcome to..."_

* * *

"Welcome to Orlando International airport. The time is 5:21pm." The voiceover announced. The residents at Elm Tree House cheered at the fact they were in Florida. Mike ushered the kids off of the plane and checked everyone was there, before collecting the luggage.  
"So, Mike, what sort of sites will we be seeing? Anything good for painting?" Sapphire asked.  
"Oh, don't worry, Saff. Painting will be the last thing on your mind." Gina said suspiciously, causing the kids to look confused.  
"Right then guys, let's go find the mag...I mean taxi." Tracy said, almost giving away the biggest surprise and shock. Mike lead everyone to the front of the airport, where there was a coach with several Mickey Mouse characters as its design. There was a man standing by the coach holding up a sign that read 'Milligan, Elm Tree House.' Mike lead the kids towards the coach.  
"Milligan party?" The man holding the sign asked. He had an American accent (no surprise!). The man went somewhere and returned a few minutes later with two other men.  
"Welcome to Disney's Magical Express. I'm Mark, your coach driver taking you to your hotel. Leave your bags here and they'll get loaded onto the coach. Follow me." Mark, the coach driver, explained.  
"Disney's Magical Express?" Elektra asked Mike, sounding rather unimpressed. "How old do you think I am?"  
Almost everyone was already on the coach seated in pairs by the time Elektra had made her way to the back and had sat down by herself. Sapphire was the only resident not on the coach, as she was waiting to talk to Mike.  
"Mike! How did you afford this? Aren't we on a budget?" She asked.  
"Not anymore, Saff. But _please_ don't tell the others that you know where we're going, just in case they haven't worked it out yet." Mike said, and then got on board the coach and sat in the passenger seat. Sapphire sat next to Harry.  
"Welcome aboard Disney's Magical Express. Within a 25 minute journey, you will have reached your hotel resort." Mark said.  
"Guys make sure your seat belts are on." Mike said, and then the coach drove away.

* * *

After 20 minutes of travel, something caught Carmen's eye. It was a castle.  
"Johnny! Look!" She gasped (Carmen was sitting next to Johnny again as Lily and Tee still disliked her).  
"Is that a castle?" He asked.  
" _OMG_ it is! I've always wanted to visit a castle!" Carmen cried.  
"Johnny, that's no ordinary castle. That's the Cinderella castle at Disney World. I looked it up when we found that money in the garden." Tee explained to her brother, before giving Carmen a dirty look.  
"So we're near a princess castle!" Carmen squealed.  
"Yeah, apparently so." Johnny said. Then the coach pulled up in front of a gorgeous, deluxe looking hotel.  
"Welcome to Disney's Contemporary Resort. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and your trip to Disney World." Mark said, and the kids screamed and cheered. It was a dream come true for most of the residents. Elektra was the only resident who didn't seem excited about going to Disney World. The kids got off of the coach and collected their luggage from the bottom of the coach.  
"So, here we are!" Mike smiled. Everyone thanked Mike and hugged him. This idea really had been a massive success! And it was all thanks to something that _Tracy_ had said!  
"Guys, follow me, and I'll give you more information about the holiday once we've checked in." Mike said, and lead the kids inside the huge building. The pathway was made to look like a Mickey Mouse watch, and it was really pretty! Upon entering the building, room they entered was the check-in lobby. The residents gasped at its large size.  
"Wait with Tracy and Gina whilst I check in." Mike instructed. The kids did as they were told and waited. It didn't take long for Mike to check in, and he returned with 5 room keycards, all numbered (well, 10 keycards really as there were two cards for each room).  
"Okay guys, we need to go to the top floor, so follow me to the lifts." Mike said, and the very excited residents followed Mike. They went up to the top floor of the building, where Mike opened up one of the rooms - the one which he would be sharing with Gina, Tracy and Harry, since he was too little to share with the other boys. Mike told everyone to sit down in front of the bed, so the residents left their suitcases by the door and sat down.  
"Okay guys, I'm so relieved that we made it safely, so welcome to Disney World! I just wanted to go over a few things. First of all, we're going to be staying here for three weeks and you'll be going around the park in groups, which I'll let you choose, but I've chosen who you're rooming with." Mike began to explain, but was interrupted by Lily.  
"Mike, I only brought enough clothes to last a week." She said.  
"Don't worry about that, there's a laundrette that's complimentary to the hotel." Mike said. Lily and the others sighed in relief.  
"Okay, so here's the list of hotel rooms; in the first time room we have me, Mike, Gina and Tracy, and we're in this room here if you ever need us during the night. The second room is Jody, Elektra and Sapphire, and you'll be next door to us. The third room is Carmen, Tee and Lily, and you're next door to the other girls. The fourth room is Johnny, Gus and Tyler, and you'll be next door to the girls, and the last room is Rick, Liam, Toby and Frank." Mike explained, then handed out the room keycards. Everyone began to chat excitedly about who they were rooming with, but Carmen just looked at the ground, hoping to make up with Tee and Lily.  
"Carmen, just because we're sharing with you _doesn't_ mean this is over. We're still mad at you, so don't even _try_ to have fun with us." Tee said, then joined Lily. Carmen simply rolled her eyes.  
"You okay?" A voice from behind her asked. Johnny.  
"Yeah. Can't _wait_ to spend _three weeks_ in a room with Tee and Lily." Carmen said sarcastically.  
"It's okay, coz you can stay with me during the day." Johnny said. Carmen smiled and nodded, and Mike continued talking.  
"Oh, and I'll be giving all of you, including Gina and Tracy, $50 to spend each week." She said, and everyone cheered again.  
"Oh, well that was a surprise for us too!" Tracy smiled.  
"But Mike, how are we affording all this? You said you'd tell me." Sapphire asked.  
"Okay, I guess I do owe you an explanation. I booked this holiday because I won the lottery. I never enter the lottery, but I chose to a couple weeks ago when I booked the holiday and I won £1 million." Mike explained, and the kids cheered again.  
"Did you spend all of it on the holiday?" Tee asked, smiling.  
"No I've still got about three quarters of it left, and I still don't know how to spend it. What do you lot think?" Mike asked them. Everyone started yelling ideas; Carmen suggested a massive shopping spree, Rick wanted a table football game for the living room, Gus asked for a new piano with a higher stall, Tee wanted her room re-decorated, Lily wanted a new camera for the DG, so that everyone could capture _good_ memories, Elektra wanted to paint the whole of Elm Tree House electric blue, Sapphire wanted new art equipment, Liam wanted a liamade factory and Harry wanted a giraffe zoo for Jeff.  
"Well, I'm sure we can think of something to meet what everybody wants. For now, group up so that you can go around the park." Mike said, so everybody grouped up:  
Liam, Frank, Toby and Rick, who were allowed to go around the parks alone.  
Jody and Tyler, who were to be supervised by Gina  
Lily, Tee and Gus, who were to be supervised by Tracy  
Harry and Sapphire, with Sapphire responsible for Harry  
Johnny and Carmen, who were just about allowed (with a lot of persuasion) to go around the parks alone.  
Mike - would be at the castle every day between 12pm and 1pm in case of any problems. Every group had to check with Mike between those times, so he knew they were okay. Other than that, he would go around by himself and have some fun!  
Elektra was the only resident not looking forwards and to the holiday.  
"Elektra, which group would you like to join?" Mike asked her.  
"Um, none of them! I'm not going to some stupid baby Disney park!" Elektra said.  
"Elektra, do you know how much money Mike has spent just to get you here today? And there are plenty of rides designed for older people, so you'll be able to enjoy those." Tracy said.  
"Call me selfish, but I don't want to go to a Disney park! I'd get laughed at by my old friends." Elektra fought.  
"But they're gone now. And think about what you could tell your kids in the future." Tracy said. Elektra rolled her eyes.  
"Coz _I'm_ gonna get married." She said sarcastically.  
"Well, you will if you meet Mr. Right...anyway, besides the point. Why don't you join up with Sapphire and Harry. Sapphire will need someone to look after Harry whilst she goes on all the bigger rides." Tracy suggested.  
"And if I want to ride too?" Elektra asked, crossing her arms.  
"Then Sapphire will look after Harry whilst you ride." Tracy said.  
"Fine!" Elektra gave in.  
"So, you guys will be entirely independent on this trip. Especially if your group going around t he park doesn't have any adults to supervise you." Mike began, but was interrupted by Carmen.  
"Oh yeah, Mike. What if I'm not tall enough for certain rides?" She asked.  
"I think you're tall enough to do just about all of them, but if in doubt, give me a call and I'll ride with you." Mike answered. Carmen nodded.  
"So as I was saying, it's up to you what you do in the evenings. You can eat wherever you want to and you can do whatever you want to, as long as you're all in your hotel rooms by 11:30 and you shouldn't leave your rooms unless it's to find us before 6am." Mike explained.  
"But my bedtime is at exactly _9_ :30pm." Gus protested. The others shared glances and rolled their eyes.  
"That's fine, Gus, like I said, it's up to you." Mike smiled.  
"So, I should make a time plan?" Gus asked.  
"I don't think that's necessary, you're on holiday! You can do what you want when you want!" Mike said happily.  
"But I want to make a time plan." Gus stated.  
"But you don't need to." Mike frowned.  
"But you said I can do what I want when I want and I want to make a time plan before I go to bed, at _exactly_ 9:00pm." Gus said. Mike looked thoughtful.  
"You're, right I did say that." Mike said. Gus nodded.  
"Now, you'll find out all of this information in your welcome pack, but the first parks open at 9:00am, but depending on the day, some parks have magic hours either in the morning or evening, and that's why I've given you a rather late bedtime." Mike explained, and everyone nodded, and Mike continued:  
"Right then guys, off to your rooms!"

* * *

"Wow, I can't _believe_ this Tee! We're _really_ here!" Lily squealed, as she jumped up and down on the double bed with Tee in their hotel room, that they also shared with Carmen, who was unpacking.  
"Don't take up all of the wardrobe space. You are _known_ to be selfish and stealing other people's stuff which was clearly their's in the first place." Tee scowled, then went back to jumping with Lily.  
"Well, it would help if we arranged how to organise our stuff." Carmen said, hanging up one of her dresses.  
"Yeah but that would involve contact." Lily protested. "Just take a third of the wardrobe, and make sure that your stuff won't touch mine."  
"Whatever!" Carmen mumbled, and went back to unpacking. She managed to fit her stuff in one third of the wardrobe, although some of her stuff was doubled onto one hanger.  
"If you two are sharing the double bed, where do I sleep?" Carmen asked.  
"On the sofa-bed." Lily said. So Carmen struggled with the sofa-bed for a bit, but failed to work it out.  
"Would you two help me please?" Carmen asked Tee and Lily. They looked at Carmen like she'd asked if she could shoot them!  
"No!" They said. Carmen groaned and walked out of the room and wondered who she should ask for help;  
Mike - no, he'd be busy helping Harry and unpacking his stuff  
Liam and co - no, they'd be in the restaurant by now!  
Sapphire, Elektra and Jody - no, Sapphire would also be helping Harry, and Elektra and Jody would most likely be having some sort of argument about wardrobe space or who sleeps where.  
Gus, Johnny and Tyler - no, Gus would be watching the clock until it struck nine so he could make his time plan, Tyler would be in the restaurant and Johnny probably would be too.  
Who would help her? Carmen just stood in the hallway hoping someone would leave their room. And they did. Johnny, Tyler and Gus left their room at the same time.  
"Hi Carmen!" They her greeted.  
"Oh, hi. Have you lot worked out the sofa-bed yet?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but it's quite stiff, did you want some help?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes please!" Carmen sighed, as she and Johnny entered her room.  
"Carmen why is my brother here?" Tee frowned.  
"He's just helping me get the sofa-bed set up, since you wouldn't." Carmen replied.  
"There you go!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Carmen smiled.  
"No problem. We were just going down to eat and explore. D'you wanna join us?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. Sounds fun." Carmen said, and she left with Johnny, Gus and Tyler.  
"So, how many restaurants are there?" Carmen asked.  
"10 restaurants plus room service." Johnny answered.  
" _Wow_!" Carmen exclaimed.  
"So which one should we go to?" Tyler asked.  
"I'm not sure." Gus said. "We should do a pros and cons list of each."  
"No we shouldn't, we should just walk past and see what catches our eye." Johnny suggested. The others agreed. Eventually, they chose the Contempo Café. Carmen and Gus both had pasta and Tyler and Johnny both ordered a cheeseburger. It was halfway through dinner when Johnny grabbed Carmen's wrist.  
"You're not wearing your band." Johnny stated, in question form.  
"What band?" Carmen asked, confused.  
"Haven't you looked at your welcome pack? Every room has one. Basically, we all have these bands which Mike got especially. It means we don't have to pay for our food and it also means that we don't have to queue for the rides." Johnny explained.  
"Oh, cool! I'll go and grab mine." Carmen said, and she disappeared for 10 minutes. For dessert, Carmen chose chocolate cake, Johnny chose chocolate brownie, Tyler ordered cheesecake and Gus had an ice cream. After dinner, the clock struck 8:30.  
"Let's look around and see what this place has to offer." Tyler suggested, having spotted a merchandise shop on the way to dinner!  
"Yeah, good idea. The longer I can keep away from my room, the better." Carmen said.  
"Where should we look first?" Johnny asked.  
"How about the gift shop?" Tyler suggested. The others smiled.  
"If you really want to!" Carmen said. So they all headed down to the gift shop. Tee and Lily were also there, looking at the cuddly toys and trying on hats and Mickey Mouse ears. Carmen simply rolled her eyes at them and followed Tyler to the caps, where he was trying a Mickey Mouse embroidered one on.  
"What d'you think?" He asked. The others nodded and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Should I buy it?" He asked.  
"Wait until the end of the week, just in case you see something else you like." Carmen suggested.  
"Good idea." Tyler said, putting the hat back. Then he followed the others to where Carmen was now looking at a pair of pink sparkly Minnie Mouse ears.  
"How did I just _know_ you would pick these up!" Johnny smiled, causing Carmen to giggle at him as she put the pair on her head.  
"What d'you think?" She asked.  
"They suit you." Johnny said, and the other two agreed.  
"I presume you'll be waiting to the end of the week, though." Tyler said.  
"Well, to be honest, I knew I wanted a pair the _second_ I knew where we were. And there's always next week if I want something else." Carmen said.  
"If you're getting them, I'm getting the hat." Tyler said, and went to grab the hat he tried on. The pair paid for their stuff, and wore them for rest of the evening whilst they explored the hotel. During the tour, the friends saw the pools, the beaches which offered water sports, the games arcade (which, and no surprise, Rick, Toby, Frank and Liam were entering!) and also a 'movies under the stars' area.  
"D'you think the 'movies under the stars' is like Disney movies outside?" Carmen asked.  
"Yeah, it actually sounds quite good." Johnny said.  
"Well why don't we watch it then? It's about to start, since it's 9pm." Carmen suggested.  
" _9pm_! I have to go back to our room and write my time plan!" Gus exclaimed, panicked.  
"Alright, goodnight." Johnny said, handing Gus one of the keycards for their room. As soon as it was in his hand, Gus ran.  
"Let's watch the movie then!" Carmen said, sitting on the grass with Johnny and Tyler. They had a pretty good view of the screen, which was well lit in the starlight.  
"Welcome to Disney's 'movies under the stars'. Tonight's movie is Frozen." The host of the evening announced.  
"Are you _kidding_! I'm out!" Tyler said, and headed back to his hotel room.  
"Just us then." Carmen said to Johnny, who nodded. It was about halfway through the movie when a voice came from behind the pair.  
"Is this a date then?" Liam asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Err, no!" Carmen frowned.  
"Anyway what are you four doing here? We saw you in the games arcade." Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, well we thought the movie could be something _good_ , like Pirates of the Caribbean, but instead we got stuck with _Frozen_." Rick said, as himself, Liam, Toby and Frank sat down on the grass.  
"You just said you don't like Frozen, so why are you staying?" Carmen skied, confused.  
"Just supervising you two! After all, you're only 12 and 13." Liam said.  
"We're _not_ going out for the last time!" Johnny said. And so Liam, Toby, Rick and Frank disappeared.  
"What was that all about?" Carmen asked.  
"Dunno, I reckon they're just a bit nosey." Johnny said, and himself and Carmen went back to watching the movie. The film soon finished, and it was getting later, so Carmen and Johnny decided to head back to their rooms.  
"Johnny, thanks for this evening, I really appreciate you letting me join you and the boys. Goodnight!" Carmen said.  
"No problem. Meet out here at 7:30 tomorrow morning, so we can discuss where we want to go and have some breakfast. Goodnight!" Johnny said, and Carmen nodded, before heading to her own room. The time was just past 11pm, and Tee and Lily still weren't back at the room. So Carmen decided to have a shower, put her pyjamas on, clean her teeth and go to bed, to ensure her energy for the morning. The sofa-bed was surprisingly comfortable, and not realising how tired she was, Carmen was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and Tee were still roaming around the hotel. They'd already seen the gift shop and had bought caps with Minnie Mouse ears on them, they'd spent the last hour in the arcade trying to win Disney toys from the toy machines and playing pennies-in-slots, and they'd wasted $20 of their $50 in the arcade, unlike Liam, Rick, Toby and Frank, who had actually been pretty sensible. The two girls had also eaten (mostly desserts) and found themselves back in the gift shop looking at other merchandise, such as princess dolls and accessories.  
"Lily, it's 11." Tee told her friend, who shrugged.  
"We should stay out til 11:30, Tee! Come on, we're on _holiday_ , you've gotta let loose!" Lily said, adding a puppy-dog face at the end for good measure.  
"Fine then, but what should we do?" Tee asked her friend.  
"When's the last time we ate?" Lily asked.  
"Like 10." Tee answered.  
"More desserts?" Lily asked, adding a smile.  
"But I'll be sick!" Tee moaned.  
"But we're on holiday! And it's free!" Lily said, again, pulling a puppy-dog face.  
"Fine!" Tee agreed, and off they went to the café that Carmen, Johnny, Tyler and Gus had eaten in earlier. Lily ordered a chocolate cake and a cheesecake and Tee ordered an ice cream and a cookie. After they'd finished eating, it was approaching 11:30, so the girls went back to their room, and found that Carmen was already back, asleep.  
"Should we watch some TV?" Lily asked. Tee nodded, as there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Tee called.  
"It's Mike. I presume you're all in." He said.  
"Yeah." Tee said.  
"Great, well if I were you, I'd be settling down soon, otherwise you'll be too tired for having fun in the morning." Mike suggested.  
"Fine." Tee said.  
"Goodnight girls!" Mike called.  
"Goodnight!" Lily and Tee chorused back.  
"Wait a minute, is Carmen there?" Mike asked.  
"She's already asleep." Lily said.  
"Oh, fantastic." Mike said, and then he really did move on.  
"What time should we go to sleep then, Lily?" Tee asked her best friend.  
"Whenever we get tired. I'm willing to stay up all night to be honest." Lily smiled.  
"I'll stay up with you, until I get tired." Tee said. Lily smiled, and said:  
"Deal!"

* * *

After leaving Carmen and Johnny to watch Frozen, Liam, Rick, Toby and Frank went back up to their room for what they called 'lads night in'.  
"This is it boys! The perfect holiday! We're gonna have the time of our lives!" Liam exclaimed, taking a sip from has can of coke.  
"I can't wait to go fishing!" Frank said. The other boys frowned at him.  
"Fishing? _Really_ Frank?" Toby groaned.  
"Yep. It says in the welcome brochure that there's fishing facilities here." Frank explained.  
"Right, well we can argue over fishing later. For now, let's find the music channel on this thing and get partying!" Liam said, signalling to the TV and finding the music channel he liked. The boys chatted about their plans for the next day, unpacked the remains of their clothes (all four boys had been rather hungry upon arrival) and decided who was sleeping where (the room had a double bed, and a sofa-bed to sleep two). Then, the party was back on! At about 11:30pm, Mike knocked on their door.  
"Boys, what's going on in there?" Mike asked. All four boys shared worried looks, and quickly switched off the music and climbed under the covers of their beds (Mike wouldn't notice that they were dressed).  
"Oh, nothing Mike, just relaxing." Liam lied.  
"Are you sure? I thought I heard music coming from your room." Mike sounded suspicious.  
"Oh yeah, we were listening to music, but we turned it down." Liam said.  
"Okay." Mike said, still suspicious. "Goodnight."  
The boys sighed in relief, and Liam said:  
"Phew! That was close. We can still party, just not too loudly."

* * *

Sapphire, Elektra and Jody had _very_ different plans than everyone else. They stayed in that night, ordering room service at about 9:00pm after unpacking, arranging who was sleeping where and just chatting for a bit. Harry had also stayed with them for dinner, as "he wanted to be with Sapphire". Sapphire dropped Harry back with Mike, Gina and Tracy at about ten, after he fell asleep after getting so comfy on Sapphire's bed!  
"Mike, I'll pick Harry up at 8:00 tomorrow, if that's okay." Sapphire said.  
"That's fine, thank you Sapphire." Mike whispered, as Sapphire placed Harry down on his bed, which was a chair that worked in the same way as a sofa bed.  
"Mike, what time should I meet the girls and Gus in the morning?" Tracy asked, as she entered the room. Sapphire and Mike hushed her, and Tracy apologised after noticing Harry was asleep.  
"9:00, so that they can have breakfast first." Mike suggested.  
"Okay, I'll post a piece of paper in Gus' room, where do you think I'll find the girls?" Tracy asked, still whispering.  
"Probably in the gift shop, or the arcade." Mike said.  
"Great. Oh! And Gina's getting two more keys from reception, so that she can have her own and so that Saff can have one, in case she gets back earlier than us with Harry, and she can entertain him in here." Tracy explained. Mike nodded, and as if on cue, Gina walked in.  
"Ah, Sapphire!" She began. But got interrupted by shushes from everyone in the room. After noticing Harry sleeping she continued, but in a whisper:  
"I've got a key to this room for you, in case you're back before us. That way Harry can sit in here with you until one of us gets back." Gina said handing Sapphire the key.  
"Cool, thanks. What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Sapphire asked.  
"Well, I was going to find Lily and Tee and tell them to meet me outside the gift shop at 9, then I'll probably go to bed." Tracy said.  
"Well, I've been so busy sorting out Harry and unpacking, plus checking on everyone else, that I haven't eaten yet. So I was going to go down to one of the restaurants, then go to bed." Mike told Sapphire.  
"Well Tracy and I already sorted our stuff out, and we just ate, and I was planning on going to bed myself, and I need to stay here anyway to look after Harry." Gina explained.  
"Gina, if you have plans, I'll stay and look after Harry." Sapphire offered.  
"That's kind of you, love, but I'm staying here anyway." Gina said.  
"What plans do you and the girls have them?" Tracy asked.  
"Not much. We had room service, and argued about who's sleeping where. At least I'm sharing the double bed with Jody and not Elektra. Then we unpacked. And argued about that too. So now I'll probably go to bed. Elektra's on her new iPad listening to some sort of music. And as for Jody she looked as though she was going to fall asleep when I was leaving, so hopefully it'll be a quiet night." Sapphire said, crossing her fingers at the end.  
"Well, at least your not sharing your double bed with Tracy! Mike told me that when she was younger and he was on night duty he always heard her snoring." Gina said.  
"Hey!" Tracy frowned, but she was still smiling.  
"Im lucky enough to have the sofa-bed to myself." Mike said.  
"Well, I'd best be off. Goodnight!" Sapphire said.  
"Goodnight, Saff!" Mike, Gina and Tracy said.  
"Goodnight Harry." Sapphire said, placing Jeff in his arms. And then she was on her way. As expected, when she arrived back, Jody was asleep and Elektra was still on her iPad. So Sapphire put on her pyjamas, cleaned her teeth, and went to bed.

* * *

So far, the residents were all having fun, even though they'd only been at Disney World for about 5 hours. It appeared that this was Mike's best idea in a long time on how to treat the residents at Elm Tree House. The only downside so far was that Elektra wasn't terribly pleased with Mike's choice of holiday, although inside, Elektra knew it wasn't so bad. For a care kid, she was very, _very_ lucky! And even though some of the residents at Elm Tree were way too long old for magic, this holiday, so far, had proven that with a little bit of hope and magic on your side, that dreams, really do, come true.

* * *

 **I was in a deep mode when I wrote the last part, but I didn't wanna end it with Sapphire going to bed - kinda boring and not cliffhangerish. But this is finally here! I know I kind of promised this when I got back from my holiday like three weeks ago ㈸3 but at least it's here now. Wanna hear my excuses? Well here goes! First of all I had to complete _a lot_ of research into the hotel and the parks. And Disney World Florida is a _rather_ massive place! So yeah. Then, I wrote this, which is pretty much 5,000 words long. I learned that I can't be brief when writing this! Hope I didn't bore you! The last reason is because I actually tried to upload this yesterday, but my stupid iPad didn't want to load the website! Also, (new topic), check out my profile (and while you're there my other stories ㈴1) as to why this includes a bit of Johnny/Carmen. Have to admit I ship them (more in The Dumping Ground though but YOLO!), so yeah. On an irrelevant note, The Dumping Ground is now officially on my autocorrect. On a _relevant_ note, Sapphire's age has changed from 16 to 17 having worked it out. Hopefully I can fit another chapter in before I go on holiday (again) but I'm going away for 10 days (I depart on Thursday). But the good thing is that I'm taking my iPad with me, so I can write the next instalment whilst I'm away and upload it when I get back. So _maybe_ I'll get to you before Thursday, maybe not, but if the next chapter is as long as this one when I'm trying to be brief, expect this more around the 24/25 August (don't look for this between the 13-23 August, since I'm not even in the UK then!), but do check until Thursday, I might be a good girl and write for you! Until the next time!**


	5. Day 1

_Elektra knew it wasn't so bad. For a care kid, she was very, very lucky! And even though some of the residents at Elm Tree were way too long old for magic, this holiday, so far, had proven that with a little bit of hope and magic on your side, dreams, really do, come true._

* * *

Carmen awoke the next morning at 6:17am exactly, which was only 13 minutes before her alarm was set to go off. The bright sun which was seeping through the crack in the curtain awoke her from her deep slumber. Although she'd only had 7 hours sleep, Carmen still felt fully rested, but knew she'd be tired by the end of the day. Carmen smiled to herself and crept across the room where Tee and Lily were still sound asleep. The TV was left on, and the girls had clearly dozed off whilst watching it, probably at three in the morning! Carmen turned the TV off and headed into the bathroom to have a shower and clean her teeth. After that, Carmen picked out some clothes to wear; a pale pink top with a fairy on the front and a fuchsia coloured, knee-length skirt with leggings underneath, the same shade as her top. She did her hair into a high ponytail and put on her new pink sparkly Minnie Mouse ears. Carmen put on her pink Converse and socks, then glanced at her clock; 6:45. So Carmen laid back down on her bed, in relaxation mode, and didn't realise she'd fallen asleep again until there was a knock at her door, waking her up again at 7:40am. The knocking also awoke Tee and Lily, who looked exhausted.

"I thought we were meeting Tracy at 9:00." Lily said, her voice was the evidence that she'd just woken up. Carmen glanced at the pink watch on her wrist - she'd forgotten to meet Johnny!  
"Don't worry, that's not for you." Carmen said, running to the door.  
"Oh, sorry. We just assumed it was since you don't have any friends." Lily scowled. Carmen rolled her eyes, ignoring Lily, and opened the door.  
"I'm _so_ sorry Johnny!" Carmen said, grabbing her pink rucksack and checking everything was in there; her phone, her money, one (of the three provided in the welcome pack) park map, Disney themed autograph book and pen (one of three in the welcome pack) and her room keycard (Lily and Tee were sharing the second card). Everything was there, so Carmen checked her iPad was hidden in the safe that was located in the wardrobe. Of course Lily and Tee had chosen the password, which was 2109 - the date the new series of their favourite TV programme was set to air. Carmen left the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Sorry I'm late, I woke up before my alarm, so I started getting ready early. So I had a bit of time on my hands and apparently I fell asleep!" Carmen explained, apologetically.  
"Don't worry, I forgot to set an alarm, so I was _a bit_ late, too! Luckily, Gus flipped out about not being able to find his time plan like 15 minutes after my alarm was supposed to be set for." Johnny said. Carmen smiled, as the pair stepped into the lift. As soon as they were on the ground floor, Carmen asked;  
"Where you wanna eat?"  
"Somewhere different than yesterday - since we should explore the hotel some more!" Johnny suggested.  
"What about the one where you can meet the characters." Carmen suggested. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I _really_ need to ask you a question."

"Ask away!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"It's about plans for today, so I'll ask you once we're in a restaurant sitting down." Carmen said.  
"Good idea with the character restaurant by the way, I believe it's called Chef Mickey's." Johnny said, and so the pair made their way to the restaurant. Since the time was 7:50, the pair were seated straight away. They ordered an assortment of breakfast treats: pancakes with maple syrup, chocolate croissants, cinnamon rolls and Danish pastries. During the meal, the pair were greeted by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto, and they took selfies with the different characters and asked them to sign their autograph books. Once they'd picked around the food for a bit and almost all the food was gone, feeling utterly full, Carmen and Johnny waited for their plates to be taken so they could show their wristbands and leave the restaurant. Meanwhile, they discussed plans for their day.  
"Where d'you want to go? You said you wanted to ask me something." Johnny said.  
"Oh yeah. Well, don't laugh, but basically, when we got here, I knew _one_ thing I wanted to do on this holiday." Carmen started.  
"What's that?" Johnny asked.  
"I wanna meet Anna and Elsa!" Carmen smiled, enthusiastically. Johnny smiled back at her.  
"Well, let's put that first on the list of what to do today." He said.  
"Yay! Thank you!" Carmen said.  
"You're welcome." Johnny smiled, and the plates were taken. Johnny and Carmen presented their wristbands, and left the restaurant. Carmen looked at her watch. The time was 8:33.  
"The park opens at 9:00am, and we still have half an hour, so let's plan the rest of the day." Carmen suggested. Johnny nodded, and they found a bench in their hotel.  
"So, first stop, Anna and Elsa." Johnny said.  
"Then, the rest of Magic Kingdom." Carmen suggested.  
"Yeah, we can look at the map and see what we like the look of." Johnny said, producing his map. They read it for a while, and agreed that the rides/attractions they wanted to get done today were:  
\- Meet Anna and Elsa (Fantasyland)  
\- The Barnstormer (Fantasyland)  
\- "It's a Small World" (Fantasyland)  
\- Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Fantasyland)  
\- Mad Tea Party (Fantasyland)  
\- Under The Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid (Fantasyland)  
\- Peter Pan's Flight (Fantasyland)  
\- Prince Charming Regal Carrousel (Fantasyland)  
\- Cinderella Castle (Fantasyland)  
\- Festival of Fantasy parade (Fantasyland, 3:00pm, 12 mins)  
\- Mickey's PhilarMagic Show (Fantasyland)  
\- Meet Peter Pan (Fantasyland)  
\- Meet Merida (Fantasyland)  
\- Meet Cinderella and Rapunzel (Fantasyland)  
\- Meet Ariel (Fantasyland)  
\- Meet Alice in Wonderland (Fantasyland)  
\- The Hall of Presidents (Liberty Square)  
\- Haunted Mansion (Liberty Square)  
\- Meet Tiana (Liberty Square)  
\- Meet Chip n Dale (Liberty Square)  
\- Jungle Cruise (Adventureland)  
\- Magic Carpets of Aladdin (Adventureland)  
\- Pirates of the Caribbean (Adventureland)  
\- Meet Aladdin and Jasmine (Adventureland)  
\- Space Mountain (Tomorrowland)  
\- Carrousel of Progress (Tomorrowland)  
\- Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (Tomorrowland)  
\- Splash Mountain (Frontierland)  
\- Big Thunder Mountain (Frontierland)  
\- Meet Tinkerbell (Main Street)  
\- Main Street Electrical Parade (Main Street, 9:00pm, 20 mins)  
\- Celebrate the Magic (Main Street, 9:45pm, 10 mins)  
"Wow! We've got quite a lot to get through, but if we don't get it all done it today, we can always come back again tomorrow." Johnny said.  
"We can just come back to Magic Kingdom tomorrow anyway!" Carmen smiled excitedly, leading the way to the complimentary monorail service that would transport them to and from the park. Once on board the train, the pair sat down, and got ready for a fun-filled and exciting day!

* * *

After being woken up by Johnny knocking on their door, Tee and Lily stumbled out of bed, both clutching their stomachs.

"We _really_ shouldn't have eaten all those desserts Lily, we didn't even have a main meal!" Tee exclaimed.  
"You're right. My tummy hurts _so_ much!" Lily complained. After a refreshing shower each, both girls felt a bit better.  
"Tee, why d'you think Johnny didn't ask how _you_ were?" Lily asked Tee.  
"Dunno, I mean, I think he might be on Carmen's side about the whole phone case situation." Tee said.  
"Why! I mean it's a no-brainier that you did nothing wrong." Lily said.  
"Well, it's only Johnny, and if he's going to betray his own sister for her ex best friend, then he's no brother to me." Tee said, and Lily nodded.  
"Yeah, and he didn't ask if you were okay when he was here." Lily said, and Tee nodded whilst entering the bathroom. She got dressed into her light and dark blue stripy T-shirt and her brown trousers. Once Tee left the bathroom, Lily entered it and got dressed into her purple skinny jeans and white T-shirt with different coloured circles on it. Then she left the bathroom.  
"Tee, are you _actually_ hungry?" Lily asked.  
"A bit." Tee said.  
"Same. Should we just get some room service?" Lily asked.  
"Good idea." Tee agreed, and they ordered some simple (non-sweet) breakfast foods. Once they'd nibbled on their food, the time was 8:45, so the pair did their hair; Tee had her usual ponytail and scrunchy, whilst Lily wore a plait. Then they put on their socks and trainers; Lily's coloured purple and Tee's were blue. They checked their bags; phones, room keycard, park map, autograph book and pen (each), money (or what was left of it). They checked that their iPads were in the safe, and then put on their new caps with Minnie Mouse ears on top. Then they left the hotel room to meet Tracy outside the gift shop. Tracy and Gus were both already there.  
"You're one minute late!" Gus complained.  
"One minute never hurt anyone." Tracy said softly. "Anyway, what should we do today?"  
After a quick look at the map, it was decided to spend the day in Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom. The attractions that they wanted to do were:  
 **H/S** \- Hall of Fame Plaza (Echo Lake)  
\- Star Tours (Echo Lake)  
\- Frozen sing-a-long celebration (Echo Lake 12:30pm, 30 mins)  
\- The Great Movie Ride (Hollywood Boulevard)  
\- Rock n Rollercoaster starring Aerosmith (Sunset Boulevard)  
\- Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Sunset Boulevard)  
\- Beauty and the Beast live onstage (Sunset Boulevard, 11:45am performance, 30 mins)  
\- Fantasmic! (Sunset Boulevard, evening fireworks display, 9:00pm, 30 mins)  
\- Toy Story Midway Mania (Pixar Place)  
 **A/K** \- Affection Section (Rafiki's Planet Watch)  
\- DINOSAUR (DinoLand USA)  
\- Dino-Sue (DinoLand USA)  
\- Expedition Everest (Asia)  
\- Kali River Rapids (Asia)  
\- Kilimanjaro Safaris (Africa)  
\- Tree of Life (Discovery Island)  
"I can't wait!" Lily and Tee squealed, as they and Gus followed Tracy to the monorail, ready for an amazing day!

* * *

Tracy, Mike and Gina were awoken by Harry that morning at half past 7. Harry asked what time Sapphire would pick him up, and Mike and Gina told him 8am.

"Right then, let's get you dressed, Harry." Mike said, and got out some clothes for Harry so he could get dressed in the bathroom. He came out wearing a white T-shirt with a red car on and a pair of blue shorts. Tracy brushed Harry's hair and helped him with his trainers. Tracy and Harry made a pile of things Harry would need for the day; his phone, his autograph book and pen, his $50. It wasn't long before Sapphire knocked on the door.  
"Hi Harry!" She exclaimed, bending down to the younger boy's height.  
"Sapphire!" Harry cried, flinging his arms around her waist.  
"Where's Elektra?" Tracy asked, as Sapphire put Harry's stuff in her rucksack.  
"She didn't want to join us for breakfast, since I thought about taking Harry to Chef Mickey's and she wanted to have room service. But we're going to go back and get her after we've eaten" Sapphire explained.  
"Chef Mickey's, is that the restaurant where you can meet the characters?" Tracy asked.  
"Yeah, I thought Harry would like it." Sapphire said, and Tracy smiled and nodded.  
"We're just going to be lazy and have room service." She said. "But you two have fun!"  
"Yeah, have fun you two!" Gina said, smiling.  
"We will! I really want to take Harry to Epcot today, I think he'd just _love_ it." Sapphire said.  
"I'm sure Harry would love everything!" Mike said.  
"You're right. Well, we don't want to be late. Goodbye! Say goodbye Harry." Sapphire said.  
"Bye." Harry simply said, before leaving with Sapphire.  
"Do you want to meet Mickey's Mouse?" Sapphire asked Harry, who nodded enthusiastically.  
"Thought so!" Sapphire exclaimed, as she and Harry entered the lift. When they got to Chef Mickey's, they saw Carmen and Johnny sitting in a booth towards the front of the restaurant.  
"Look who else is here." Sapphire smiled.  
"Carmen and Johnny." Harry said.  
"That's right!" Sapphire said. So Sapphire and Harry got shown to a table, waving a quick hello to Carmen and Johnny when they passed them.  
"Where's Mickey's Mouse?" Harry asked. Sapphire smiled, and said:  
"I'm not sure, sweetie, perhaps he'll be out in a minute. Meanwhile, what would you like to eat?"  
Soon enough, Sapphire was ordering food for herself and Harry; Sapphire chose assorted fruits and Harry wanted Micky Mouse shaped waffles with syrup. Just after ordering, the Mickey's Mouse characters came out, and Harry got autographs and selfies (so Sapphire could be in them) with each character. Their food soon arrived, so they ate it, presenting their wristbands at the end, so they could leave and fetch Elektra.  
"Sorry to drag you around, Harry, but we need to get Elektra so we can go to Epcot." Sapphire explained sweetly. Harry simply nodded his head. Once they reached the correct room, Sapphire knocked on the door.  
"Elektra, we need to get going." Sapphire called. There was no reply from Elektra, so Sapphire rummaged in her rucksack for her purse, containing the keycard for her room. Sapphire opened the door, to find Elektra sat on her bed, headphones in her ears. Sapphire took the headphones off of Elektra's head.  
"Oi!" Elektra cried, reaching for the headphones in Sapphire's hand, but Sapphire held them above her head.  
"We need to go, Harry's really excited and to be honest, so am I." Sapphire explained.  
"Well, I hope that you and your baby rides have a good time, but I'm not coming!" Elektra said, shrugging at the end. Sapphire rolled her eyes.  
"Stop being ridiculous, we need to go now." Sapphire said, through gritted teeth,  
"Didn't you hear me? I'm. Not. Coming." Elektra said, smiling smugly at the end.  
"Yes you are, Mike said! And if you don't do it for yourself, do it for me!" Sapphire said.  
"What?" Elektra frowned.  
"Someone needs to look after Harry whilst I go on the bigger rides." Sapphire said.  
"I'm sure he'll be able to cope by himself." Elektra smiled, ruffling Harry's hair.  
"Are you kidding me? Leave a six-year-old boy alone in a huge park where anything could happen to him!" Sapphire shouted, causing Mike, who was just leaving his room for the day ahead, to hear. He made his way to the room next door to his and knocked.  
"Girls? What's going on? Because I _really_ want to ride Space Mountain!" He asked, sounding exited about Space Mountain! Sapphire opened the door.  
"Elektra's refusing to go to the park with us." Sapphire said.  
"Well, no-one likes a snitch." Elektra frowned.  
"Elektra, please just be grateful for this opportunity. You know not many kids like you get to go to Disneyworld for three weeks with all of the freedom you've got and this deluxe hotel." Mike said. Elektra thought about how lucky she _really_ was.  
"Fine, I'll go." She said, causing Harry to cheer, and Mike mouthed a thank you at her as he left the room.  
"Right, whilst we're here, we might as well plan what we want to do today." Sapphire said, producing her park map. They decided that the attractions they wanted to do were:  
\- Journey Into Imagination (Future World)  
\- Living with the Land (Future World)  
\- Mission: Space (Future World. Only for Elektra and Sapphire)  
\- Project Tomorrow (Future World)  
\- The Seas with Nemo and Friends (Future World)  
\- Soarin' (Future World)  
\- Spaceship Earth (Future World)  
\- Meet Disney Pals (Future World)  
\- "What If" Labs (Future World)  
\- Advanced Training Lab (Future World)  
\- Kidcot Funstops (World Showcases)  
\- Meet Duffy the Disney Bear (World Showcases)  
\- Meet Winnie the Pooh and Friends (World Showcases)  
\- World Showcases (World Showcases)  
"Why are we only doing one big ride?" Electra grumbled, as the group left the room.  
"Well, that's like the only bigger ride in Epcot anyway." Sapphire said, as the group stepped into the lift, and made their way to the monorail, and Harry was definitely ready for a brilliant day!

* * *

Liam, Rick, Toby and Frank woke up at 8:00am, when Liam's alarm on his phone sounded. Even though the boys only went to sleep at 3:00am, they didn't feel tired.

"Well, good morning lads, room service?" Liam asked, jumping out of bed and over to the room service menu. They ordered a selection of foods, which was obviously delivered right to their door. When the food arrived, Liam answered the door, still in his pyjamas! All of the boys showed their wristbands, and ate their breakfasts.  
"I don't know about you lot, but the heat of Florida is _really_ starting to show!" Liam said, sounding a bit sarcastic.  
"It _is_ pretty hot out." Toby agreed.  
"Exactly, so why don't we visit Blizzard Beach, one of the two water parks at the resort." Liam suggested. The other boys approved of the idea!  
"I've heard that Summit Plummet is the best water slide there!" Rick said.  
" _Now_ you're talking!" Liam said, and he grabbed the park map. The boys decided to try out all of the slides and pools (apart from the one they were too tall for). The slides and pools were:  
\- Cross Country Creek  
\- Downhill Double Dipper  
\- Melt-Away Bay  
\- Runoff Rapids  
\- Ski Patrol Training Camp  
\- Slush Gusher  
\- Snow Stormers  
\- Summit Plummet  
\- Teamboat Springs  
\- Toboggan Racers  
The boys got changed into their swimming trunks, and put their towels and goggles in their rucksacks along with their phones, money, room keycards (Liam and Frank looked after those), park map and autograph books and pens (one each).  
"Liam, you forgot to put clothes in your bag." Frank pointed out.  
"I'm just taking my other pair of swimming trunks, so that I can change into those once we're done." Liam explained, and the others followed. Once the boys were changed (wearing only their swimming trunks and rucsacks), and had everything packed, the time was 9:00am, and it was time to leave. On their way along the corridor, they saw Harry and Sapphire, who was knocking on the door to her own room, which confused the boys. Sapphire let out a small giggle.  
"You lot look like the world's worst boyband!" She joked, with a smile. The boys rolled their eyes at her and continued to the lift. Once on the ground floor, they left the hotel and found the bus stop, so they could catch a complimentary bus to Blizzard Beach. The Boys sat along the back of the bus; Liam was by the window, then Frank, then Toby and Rick was by the other window. They cheered as the bus started moving, and Liam said:  
"Let's have the time of our lives!"

* * *

Jody woke up that morning at 7:45. She was due to meet Tyler at 8:30 and then meet Gina at 9:00.

"Morning, Jode. D'you wanna join Harry and I for breakfast?" Sapphire asked.

"No thanks. I'm meeting Tyler at 8:30 and if you don't mind I'm going to invite him to have breakfast in here." Jody said.

"That's alright." Sapphire smiled.  
"Speak for yourself! I don't want that loud, annoying manic drowning out my music!" Elektra grumbled. Jody rolled her eyes and got up.  
"Sapphire, did Tracy give you the bath jelly?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but you don't have time for a bath now if you're meeting Tyler. Why don't you just run some water in the sink." Sapphire suggested. Jody's eyes filled with fear at the thought of water in the sink.  
"But you can add some bath jelly to the water." Sapphire said, and showed Jody the shelf where she'd put the jelly.  
"Remember, you only need a little bit." Sapphire said, as she added the bath jelly to the running water in the sink.  
"Thanks!" Jody said. Sapphire smiled at Jody, and then left the bathroom.  
"Elektra, we've got to get Harry now." Sapphire said, collecting her things.  
"Go without me." Elektra said. She was clearly listening to some sort of music on her iPad.  
"But Mike said you have to come with us. And I'm taking Harry to this really nice restaurant where he can meet the Mickey Mouse characters. Don't you want to see his little face light up when Mickey Mouse comes to our table?" Sapphire said, crossing her arms.  
"Get me after you've eaten. I do not want to meet _Mickey Mouse_. Besides, room service is _so_ much easier." Elektra said.  
"Fine." Sapphire sighed, as Jody left the bathroom, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and black sports shorts.  
"Ah, Jody, is your keycard in your purse?" Sapphire asked. Jody nodded her head after checking.  
"Right. Just remember that if you lose it, you can't get back in here until we get back, so don't touch it while you're at the park." Sapphire said.  
"I won't." Jody smiled. "I'm so excited."  
"Good, well have a fab day!" Sapphire exclaimed.  
"You too!" Jody called, as Sapphire left the room. Jody still had a little while before she had to meet Tyler, so she decided to watch TV. Once the time came, Jody met Tyler in the corridor.  
"Hi Jode!" He said enthusiastically.  
"Hey!" Jody said.  
"Listen, Johnny's already left with Carmen, and Gus has gone down to eat by himself, so if you want, we can have room service in my room." Tyler suggested.  
"Wicked!" Jody said, and the pair entered Tyler's room and ordered their room service.  
"So, who are you sharing the double bed with?" Jody asked.  
"Johnny, since Gus claims that you can't share a bed until you're married." Tyler said, in a mocking voice.  
"Gus talks utter rubbish!" Jody laughed. Once the pair had eaten, they realised the time and went to meet Gina by the gift shop. But coincidentally, they saw her leaving her room, which she shared with Mike, Tracy and Harry.  
"Gina!" They called, running up to her.  
"Oh, hi you two. You got everything?" Gina asked. Jody and Tyler checked their rucksacks; phones, money, room keycards, park maps, autograph books and pens. Everything was there.  
"Gina, Johnny and Gus took the room keycards, can you get me one from reception?" Tyler asked.  
"Of course. What d'you two wanna do today?" Gina asked. Jody and Tyler shared a look.  
"Water park!" They said in chorus.  
"Right then, we'd better get some swimming equipment." Gina said, so all three headed back to their rooms to pack their towels, goggles and, most importantly, swimming costumes. They all met in the corridor again, Mike had also left the room with Gina, and was heading towards Jody's room, where Sapphire and Elektra could be heard shouting. Gina gave Mike a puzzled look, and Mike rolled his eyes. So Jody, Tyler and Gina headed down to the ground floor, where Gina got Tyler a keycard of his own. They glared up at the monorail, and saw Tracy, Tee, Gus and Lily boarding the monorail train. Tracy smiled and waved down at them, and they all waved and smiled back.  
"I wonder where everyone else is." Jody thought out loud.  
"Well, Johnny and Carmen met at 7:30, so they probably left before 9:00. We just saw Mike and heard Sapphire and Elektra and we just saw Tracy and her group. I saw Liam and the boys enter the lift just before you came out." Tyler explained.  
"Right." Jody said.  
"So, let's go and wait for the next monorail train." Tyler said.  
"You can't get to the water parks with the monorail, we need to get a bus." Gina explained.  
"Then let's go and find a bus." Jody said, and the three headed outside to the bus stop, and boarded the bus that would take them to Typhoon Lagoon, the water park they'd agreed on. Jody and Tyler couldn't wait to go on all of the water slides and splash around in all of the pools:  
\- Surfing lessons  
\- Bay Slides  
\- Castaway Creek  
\- Crush 'n' Gusher  
\- Gangplank Falls  
\- Humunga Kowabunga  
\- Keelhawl Falls  
\- Mayday Falls  
\- Shark Reef ( **REAL FISH!** )  
\- Storm Slides  
\- Typhoon Lagoon Surf Pool  
Jody and Tyler cheered as they sat down on the bus, with Gina sat across from them. The pair were definitely looking forwards to spending time in the pool, and couldn't stop talking about the real fish at Shark Reef. Gina however, _wasn't_ so excited about the waterslides, but admittedly liked the sound of swimming with real fish, and all she wanted was for Jody and Tyler to have the the best day ever!

* * *

Mike, even though a _little_ bit too old for Disney, was very excited. His one pound lottery ticket had brought everybody here! Mike, desperate to ride Space Mountain, decided to spend his day at Magic Kingdom:

\- Space Mountain (Tomorrowland)  
\- Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (Tomorrowland)  
\- Carrousel of Progress (Tomorrowland)  
\- Tomorrowland Speedway (Tomorrowland)  
\- The Barnstormer (Fantasyland)  
\- "It's a Small World" (Fantasyland)  
\- Peter Pan's Flight (Fantasyland)  
\- Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Fantasyland)  
\- Mad Tea Party (Fantasyland)  
\- Mickey's PhilarMagic (Fantasyland)  
\- Festival of Fantasy Parade (Fantasyland, 3:00pm, 12 mins)  
\- Big Thunder Mountain (Frontierland)  
\- Splash Mountain (Frontierland)  
\- Jungle Cruise (Adventureland)  
\- Pirates of the Caribbean (Adventureland)  
\- Hall of Presidents (Liberty Square)  
\- Haunted Mansion (Liberty Square)  
\- Meet Mickey Mouse (Main Street)  
After sorting out Sapphire and Elektra's argument, Mike made his way down to the lobby, but his legs didn't take him to the monorail - they took him to the gift shop! He bought himself a pair Mickey Mouse ears with the $2000 he'd brought with him! He'd only taken $100 out with him and the rest was securely locked in the safe. He also made sure that he had his phone, autograph book and pen, park map and room keycards in his bag. Once he knew he had everything, he set off on the monorail for the first of 21 best days of his life!

* * *

So, everybody knew that the first day was going to be brilliant! They also knew that it would go _very_ quickly. As would the rest of the holiday. But they were sure to enjoy the time whilst they could, as they knew that their stay wouldn't last forever. So they had to make sure that this would be the best holiday in the history of the Dumping Ground!

* * *

 **Wow I cannot be brief! But hey! I was good and got this dome for you! I go on holiday tomorrow, so hopefully I can write the next installment whilst I'm away. If you're lucky I might even write two! But from now on, I'm going to be calling the chapters day/night (number). For example, this chapter is called Day 1, so the next chapter will be called Night 1, and so on. I won't actually show them at the park, because I'd have to go into detail, and I cannot be brief. Also, I felt _so_ bad making Gus eat by himself, but that won't happen anymore (I don't think). But we all know Gus has his ways! But yeah, remember that this is set at the end of series 3, just before Tracy leaves (this would literally be the episode before Goodbye Tracy Beaker). I should hopefully see you in ten days, but if I have one instalment written and I've nearly finished the second one, I'll finish the second one and post both of them at the same time. By the way, the Dismeyland trip won't be the only thing that happens in Lottery, I'm considering taking the kids other places like Spain or something. If you have any ideas for how Mike could spend the remains of his money, which is like three quarters of it, then please give your ideas. And I probably won't show what they do every single day! That would be boring for you to read and for me to write. So I'll probably go in to detail about the first three or four days and nights, then skip a bit, then a couple more days in detail, then skip a bit more, then the last couple of days and the journey home. What do you think? P.S. I'll try not to be deep at the end of the chapters anymore, and I'll just end it like (person) fell asleep.**


	6. Night 1

After watching their evening shows, Carmen and Johnny arrived back at the hotel at about 10:10pm. They ate in the Contempo Café, both ordering a burger and not having dessert since they'd had an ice cream at the park that day. Both agreed that it'd been a fantastic day! Meeting Anna and Elsa had been the highlight of Carmen's day, but Johnny's favourite ride had been Space Mountain. After eating, the time was 10:50, so the pair headed back to their own rooms. Johnny hadn't been the first back, for Gus was already asleep (and would've been since 9:30pm), whereas Carmen was the first back to her room, so had a shower, cleaned her teeth and dressed in her pyjamas. She was asleep rather quickly that night, and Johnny was too.

* * *

Lily and Tee had arrived back to the hotel with Tracy at about 9:45. The highlight of their day had been the Rockin' Rollercoaster starring Aerosmith, which was, and no surprise, a rollercoaster that had a loop the loop! Tracy went straight up to her room, but Lily and Tee went to Chef Mickey's for their dinner. They both ordered roast turkey, and met the characters from Mickey Mouse during their meal. For dessert, they had an ice cream. They spent a little bit of time in the gift shop, and managed to stay out of their room until 11:30pm, when they had to be back. Due to the lack of sleep the previous night, Lily and Tee were quick to fall asleep.

* * *

Elektra, Sapphire and Harry had eaten in Planet Hollywood, which was located in Downtown Disney, an area full of shops and restaurants (let's be clear that Carmen wanted to visit the area before the end of the holiday). Sapphire had ordered a lasagna, Elektra has a classic cheeseburger and Harry wanted a children's pizza. The wristbands allowed free dining, so after eating, they all headed back to the hotel. Elektra went straight back to her hotel room to listen to music on her iPad, although she had admitted that she'd enjoyed the day. Sapphire took Harry back to Mike, Gina, Tracy and his room. No one was back, so Sapphire prepared Harry for bed, since it was 8:30pm. She let him stay awake until Mike got back, but Harry was sound asleep before then anyway. So Sapphire just flicked through a magazine that belonged to Tracy. Once Mike arrived back only a few minutes later, Sapphire headed back to her room, where Elektra and Jody already were, and got ready for bed, watching TV until she fell asleep.

* * *

Liam, Rick, Toby and Frank arrived back from their day at Blizzard Beach at about 9:30pm. All agreeing on being hungry, they went straight to the Contempo Café. They said a quick hello to Carmen and Johnny as they walked past them. All four boys had burgers, and after eating, they spent the last hour before their curfew in the gift shop and arcade. Then it was back up to their room for another small party! But that didn't last as long as it had done before, and the boys fell asleep at about 12:30am.

* * *

Jody, Tyler and Gina also arrived back at about 9:30pm, and Jody and Tyler went straight up to Jody's room for room service. Elektra was already there, but barely seemed to notice the pair, and Sapphire was watching TV, and didn't mind the extra company for a bit! Jody and Tyler had both really enjoyed the waterslides, and agreed that swimming with the real fish had been "really cool"! Once Jody and Tyler had eaten, Tyler went back to his own room and went to bed, and Jody was relaxing when she fell asleep, still wearing her clothes!

* * *

Gus had been with Tracy, Tee and Lily, but soon realised the time was 8:45pm - and he hadn't eaten! It took a lot of persuading, but Tracy let Gus go back to his room, but only if he texted Tracy when he was there to let her know he was back safely. Gus ordered room service, and went to bed at 9:30pm, his usual time. Even though he was missing out on the show Lily, Tracy and Tee were watching, it felt good to be right on schedule!

* * *

When Mike arrived back to his room at about 9:00pm, Harry was already there with Sapphire, fast asleep! Mike told Sapphire how "amazing" Space Mountain was, and Sapphire went into a bit of detail about her day, and how Harry had loved it all. Then Sapphire left and Mike ordered himself some room service. Not long after, Gina arrived back at the room and ordered some room service, and a little bit after that, Tracy also arrived back, and she too ordered room service. After her meal, Gina fell asleep. Tracy had a bath and then went to bed and Mike had a shower after Tracy, and then went to bed himself.

It had been a very long, yet outstanding first day for the Dumping Ground at Disneyworld!

* * *

 **I've used under 1000 words here, so I'm getting better. This is short because it was written at midnight, the only writing opportunity I had when I was on holiday. I only hope for more chapters like this (less thorough!), but hopefully a little bit longer with some dialogue! I hope this is okay for you though! The next day I write about will be in the middle of the holiday, but I'll explain a little bit about what the groups have done so far. The next chapter will specifically be day 14. Then I'll do the last day and a chapter dedicated to the journey home! And then I have mor explains for this story! I know how Mike will be spending some of the money, and I'll do a small chapter about that. And then I'm going to shake things up a little! You'll have to see what I mean about that soon! I'm excited for it though, which is why I'm going to be a little bit quicker writing about Disneyworld! You'll learn about me shaking things up in the chapter about how Mike spent some of the money, in a (probably long) author note at the end. I can't wait! See you soon (hopefully)!**


	7. Day 14

Two weeks passed since arriving at Disney World, and the kids had done pretty much everything! And there was still a week left to make the most of, since the holiday was going very quickly!

* * *

Carmen woke up to the sound of her alarm. The time was 6:30am and she was exhausted, as herself and Johnny had spent the first few nights watching the evening shows. They were undeniably amazing, but those late nights combined with the early mornings were causing herself and Johnny to be utterly exhausted. They'd been so tired the day before that they'd stayed at the hotel and done the water sports it had to offer, and stayed at the pool all day simply relaxing and they'd gone up to their rooms in the afternoon for a nap. But today was a new day, and Carmen dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to have a shower and clean her teeth. Lily and Tee were still asleep, so Carmen got changed in the main room. She wore a pale pink floral dress which fell to her knee with a pair of pale pink leggings underneath. She wore her (you guessed it!) pink trainers and her pink cardigan, too. She left her hair down, wearing a (what a surprise!) pink headband with a flower on it. Then she sat on her bed and watched TV until she met Johnny outside her room at 7:30am.  
"Are you as tired as I am?" Johnny asked. Carmen nodded, as the pair left for breakfast at Chef Mickey's. The character selection was different every morning, so as the pair tucked into their chocolate croissants, cinnamon rolls and bagels, they met characters from Alice in Wonderland, such as Alice herself, the White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts. Pinocchio and Geppeto were also there, since the characters from Alice in Wonderland usually appeared with the characters from Pinocchio. They got autographs and took pictures with the characters, and after breakfast, Carmen and Johnny discussed where to go.  
"We've done everything, so what's been your favourite?" Johnny asked Carmen. Carmen looked at the map Johnny was holding.  
"Wait, not everything! When did Hollywood Studios appear on that map?" Carmen asked rhetorically.  
"How did we miss that?" Johnny said, and Carmen shrugged.  
"Wait, is that the one with the really big thrill rides?" Carmen asked.  
"Yeah, but you'll be fine! You liked Space Mountain and Expedition Everest, right?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, but they didn't go upside down. Tee said that the Aerosmith ride goes upside down." Carmen said.  
"Wait, are you and Tee on speaking terms again?" Johnny asked hopefully.  
"Well, no. She was making fun of me because I said I wasn't sure if I'd go on it or not." Carmen said.  
"Well, you want to prove to Tee and Lily that you're not a wimp, right?" Johnny asked.  
"Well, sort of, but I know my boundaries." Carmen said.  
"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I really don't want to go on the Aerosmith ride alone." Johnny said.  
"Well, yeah, but about the Tower of Terror? I think I'd be sick on that!" Carmen exclaimed. Johnny laughed a bit.  
"No you wouldn't, it doesn't drop that far down!" He said.  
"It drops 12 storeys, that's _pretty_ high, Johnny!" Carmen said.  
"Trust me, you'll love it! Now we should probably get going if we want to get there for the last of the magic hours - they end in 40 minutes." Johnny explained.  
"Wait, are there magic hours in Hollywood Studios today?" Carmen asked.  
"Yeah, every Saturday. Come on!" Johnny exclaimed, and Carmen followed him to the monorail, where they planned the rides they wanted to do during their five minute journey:  
~ Hall of Fame Plaza (Echo Lake)  
~ Star Tours (Echo Lake)  
~ Frozen sing-a-long - 12:30pm performance (Echo Lake)  
~ Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! (Echo Lake)  
~ The Great Movie Ride (Hollywood Boulevard)  
~ Citizens of Hollywood (Hollywood Boulevard)  
~ Rock n Rollercoaster starring Aerosmith (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Beauty and the Beast live - 11:45am performance (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Fantasmic! - evening fireworks display, 9:00pm - 9:30pm (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Toy Story Midway Mania (Pixar Place)  
~ Voyage of The Little Mermaid (Animation Courtyard)  
~ Walt Disney: One Man's Dream (Mickey Avenue)  
~ Muppet* Vision 3D (Streets of America)  
~ Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show - 4:30pm performance (Streets of America)  
"What's Star Tours, Johnny?" Carmen asked.  
"It's a simulator that makes you feel like you're moving when you're not." Johnny explained.  
"Oh, cool! How does I do that?" Carmen asked.  
"I don't really know, but I think it's just special technology." Johnny said, as the monorail train pulled into the station, and Carmen and Johnny got ready for a fun-filled day at Hollywood Studios.

* * *

Lily and Tee woke up at 7:30am, the time their alarm went off. But they also heard the door to their room close, as this was the time that Carmen met Johnny. It was clear that they didn't want to miss out on any Disney fun! Lily and Tee stumbled out of bed and Lily took first dibs on the bathroom, taking a shower and getting dressed into her white butterfly print top with purple leggings. She tied her hair in a side ponytail and then left the bathroom so Tee could get ready. She showered and then changed into her plain light blue T-shirt with her blue jeans and her hair in a simple ponytail. She left the bathroom and put on her blue trainers, as Lily put on her purple trainers. By now, the time was 8:15am, so Lily and Tee headed down for breakfast at Chef Mickey's. They saw Johnny and Carmen sitting on a bench nearby, and quickly shot their best death glares in their direction before entering the restaurant. For their breakfast, they ordered pancakes and a selection of pastries, and as they ate, they met the characters from Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio and took selfies with them and got their autographs. After their breakfast, the time was five to nine, so Lily and Tee browsed the gift shop once more before meeting Tracy and Gus outside it.  
"Were we on time today Gus?" Lily asked sarcastically. The day before they'd been 2 minutes late and Gus had had a hissy fit.  
"You're exactly on time, but Tracy isn't here yet." Gus complained to the girls. Eventually Tracy showed up 5 minutes late.  
"Tracy! You're 5 minutes and 36 seconds late!" Gus yelled.  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Tracy panted. It was obvious that she'd had to run in order to meet the group on time!  
"Tracy, now we've missed out on 5 minutes of our day, we could've spent that going on rides." Tee groaned.  
"Or on flumes." Lily chipped in.  
"No! We went to Blizzard Beach yesterday and Typhoon Lagoon the day before!" Gus cried.  
"Alright, Gus. No water parks today. But where would you like to go?" Tracy asked.  
"Can we go to Magic Kingdom?" Tee asked.  
"Was that your favourite?" Tracy asked.  
"Yeah! I just loved the romantic feel of it and how relaxing it was, and "It's a Small World" has definitely been my favourite ride." Tee explained. Tracy smiled at her.  
"Okay, Magic Kingdom it is! Let's decide what rides we want to go on when we're on the monorail." Tracy suggested, and then ushered her group in that direction. On the train, the group decided on the following rides:  
~ The Barnstormer (Fantasyland)  
~ It's A Small World (Fantasyland)  
~ Mad Tea Party (Fantasyland)  
~ Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Fantasyland)  
~ Under The Sea - Journey of The Little Mermaid (Fantasyland)  
~ Peter Pan's Flight (Fantasyland)  
~ Prince Charming Regal Carrousel (Fantasyland)  
~ The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Fantasyland)  
~ Mickey's PhilharMagic (Fantasyland)  
~ Tye Hall of Presidents (Liberty Square)  
~ Haunted Mansion (Liberty Square)  
~ Jungle Cruise (Adventureland)  
~ The Magic Carpets of Aladdin (Adventureland)  
~ Pirates of the Caribbean (Adventureland)  
~ Space Mountain (Tomorrowland)  
~ Carrousel of Progress (Tomorrowland)  
~ Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (Tomorrowland)  
~ Splash Mountain (Frontierland)  
~ Big Thunder Mountain (Frontierland)  
Of course the group had already met the characters in Magic Kingdom, so decided it was best to simply enjoy the rides and parade! But they also agreed that they couldn't miss "Wishes", and decided to watch the amazing fireworks display a second time. Tracy had even managed to persuade Gus to join them, unlike the first time when she'd had to phone Mike, who'd been in Hollywood Studios, to come and get him. As the train pulled away from the Contemporary Resort, the foursome knew that this was going to be a day to remember!

* * *

Liam, Rick, Toby and Frank awoke at 7:30 that morning. They were about the only ones managing to cope with the full on schedule, never really feeling that tired.  
"Should we go down for breakfast today, or should we get room service?" Liam asked the boys. The four lads never really ate breakfast outside of their room, ordering room service pretty much every morning and some nights, so decided to eat in The Wave...of American Flavours restaurant. The boys got up and took turns in the bathroom to shower, clean their teeth and get dressed. By 8:15, the boys were ready to leave. Upon arrival at the American Flavours restaurant, all four boys found themselves eying up the sausages, bacon and eggs. Room service breakfast for them simply consisted of cereals and pastries, and they were admittedly missing Mike's Saturday morning cooked breakfast! After filling up on the cooked food, the boys discussed their plans for the day.  
"Hollywood Studios or Blizzard Beach." Liam suggested.  
"We've been to both of those five times each and only done everything else once!" Rick exclaimed.  
"I think we should do something else today." Toby said.  
"Yeah alright." Liam agreed.  
"What about Animal Kingdom?" Frank suggested. The other three boys nodded their heads.  
"Will we really spend all day there though?" Liam asked.  
"Probably not. How about if we finish in Animal Kingdom we can go to Hollywood Studios." Rick suggested.  
"Deal!" Liam said, and the four headed in the direction of the monorail train. Tracy, Lily, Tee and Gus were also on the platform waiting for the train. When the train showed up, the boys boarded and during their journey, they picked out the key attractions they wanted to be sure to do:  
~ DINOSAUR (DinoLand USA)  
~ Dino-Sue (DinoLand USA)  
~ Primeval Whirl (DinoLand USA)  
~ Expedition Everest (Asia)  
~ Kali River Rapids (Asia)  
~ Maharajah Jungle Trek (Asia)  
~ Kilimanjaro Safaris (Africa)  
~ Pangani Forest Exploration Trail (Africa)  
~ Tree of Life (Discovery Island)  
~ Discovery Island Trails (Discovery Island)  
~ Conservation Station (Rafiki's Planet Watch)  
If the boys finished in Animal Kingdom, their plan was to go to Hollywood Studios afterwards, so decided to pick out the key attractions from there that they would go on:  
~ Rock n Rollercoaster starring Aerosmith (Sunset Boulvard)  
~ Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Fantasmic! - evening fireworks display (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Star Tours (Echo Lake)  
~ Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! (Echo Lake)  
~ Light, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show (Streets of America)  
By the time the boys had planned their day, the monorail ride had come to an end, and the boys set off for their amazing day at Animal Kingdom!

* * *

Jody woke up at 7:30am, feeling exhausted, yet excited for another day of fun!  
"Morning Jode! D'you want me to help you with the bath jelly?" Sapphire asked. Although she sounded full of energy, it was obvious by her eyes that Sapphire was just as tired as Jody!  
"Yes please." Jody replied, hopping out of bed rubbing her eyes. Sapphire ran some water in the sink and added the bath jelly, then left Jody to wash herself and get dressed. Sapphire walked over to Elektra's bed and shook her, for she was still fast asleep!  
"What was _that_ for?" Elektra snapped.  
"We're getting Harry in half an hour, you need to get ready." Sapphire reminded Elektra.  
"Ugh, _fine_!" Elektra moaned, crawling out of bed and over to the bathroom.  
"Jody's in there." Sapphire called to Elektra, who groaned and flopped onto Jody and Sapphire's bed. Once Jody emerged from the bathroom dressed in brown trousers and a plain purple top, Elektra entered the bathroom with her clothes to shower and get dressed. Over the course of the two weeks, Elektra had started to lighten up, and was becoming more festive about being at Disney World, and was joining Sapphire and Harry for breakfast and was being more supportive of the fact that Harry enjoyed the smaller rides. And Harry was starting to like Elektra instead of thinking she was slightly scary. Elektra and Sapphire were getting on a lot better now too. Disney Magic had done only the power of good for Elektra!  
"Is everything in your rucksack, Jody?" Sapphire asked, as she tied the younger girl's hair into a neat ponytail. Jody wondered over to her rucksack and checked its contents.  
"Yeah!" She replied, whilst zipping the bag back up.  
"You meet Tyler at 8:15 in the hallway, right?" Sapphire asked. Jody and Tyler had previously met at 8:30am, but realised that they were pushing it a bit for having breakfast and meeting up with Gina on time, so had made their meeting time slightly earlier.  
"Yeah, how long do I have?" Jody asked.  
"Err, 20 minutes." Sapphire said, glancing at her watch. "I need to get Harry in 5." At that moment, Elektra emerged from the bathroom dressed in blue skinny jeans, a blue top and her blue leather jacket.  
"5 minutes!" She asked in alarm, shoving some socks on her feet along with her yellow DMs. She quickly brushed her hair in front of the mirror, that Sapphire was also standing at tying her hair in a ponytail.  
"Okay, Jody, we have to go now, have a good day." Sapphire said.  
"You too, bye!" Jody called, just before the door closed. She had 15 minutes until she was due to meet Tyler, so she decided to watch some TV. 15 minutes later, she was standing outside her room waiting for Tyler. He showed up a few seconds later, with Gus slightly behind him.  
"Can Gus join us for breakfast? I've just found out he's been eating by himself every morning and some evenings." Tyler asked.  
"Sure." Jody said.  
"Where are we eating, then?" Gus asked.  
"Chef Mickey's?" Jody suggested in a questioning tone.  
"Okay." Tyler agreed, and the three made their way to the restaurant. On arrival, they saw Lily and Tee being seated at a table for two towards the back of the restaurant. Jody, Tyler and Gus however, were seated at a table for four towards the front of the restaurant. Gus ordered fresh fruits and yoghurt whilst Jody and Tyler shared pancakes and chocolate croissants. Whilst eating, the friends were greeted by the characters from Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio, and they got selfies and autographs from each character. After breakfast, the time was 9:00am exactly, so Gus quickly ran to meet Lily, Tracy and Tee, and Jody and Tyler headed to meet Gina, also outside the gift shop. Jody and Tyler waited outside the gift shop for Gina, and 5 minutes later, she was approaching it with Tracy. Mike was with them, but was heading in the direction of the lifts. Gus was freaking out about Tracy being late, and then they headed towards the monorail.  
"Morning you two. Sleep well?" Gina asked. Jody and Tyler nodded in response.  
"Good, good. So where would you like to go today?" Gina asked. Jody and Tyler looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"We could go to Epcot since we've only done it once and everything else twice or three times." Jody suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea." Tyler said.  
"So Epcot it is then. Let's go to the monorail and we can decide what we want to do when we're on the train." Gina told the children, who were already rushing excitedly towards the monorail, with Gina barely keeping up! The train arrived on the platform quickly, and once aboard, Jody and Tyler picked out what they wanted to do:  
~ Journey into Imagination (Future World)  
~ Living with the Land (Future World)  
~ Mission: Space (Future World)  
~ Project Tomorrow (Future World)  
~ The Seas with Nemo and Friends (Future World)  
~ Soarin' (Future World)  
~ Spaceship Earth (Future World)  
~ Meet Disney Pals at Epcot Character Spot (Future World)  
~ "What If" Labs (Future World)  
~ Advanced Training Lab (Future World)  
~ Captain EO (Future World)  
~ The Circle of Life (Future World)  
~ Innoventions (Future World)  
~ SeaBase (Future World)  
~ Test Track presented by Chevrolet (Future World)  
~ Sea Turtles and Sharks (Future World)  
~ Phineas and Ferb: Agent P's World Showcase Adventure (World Showcase)  
~ World Showcases (World Showcase)  
Since Jody and Tyler had already met the characters in Epcot, they decided to spend the day doing rides and attractions only apart from dropping by the character spot and seeing if anyone new was there. By the time Jody and Tyler had made their decisions, the monorail arrived in Epcot, and Jody and Tyler raced off, with Gina close behind, ready for a day filled with futuristic fun!

* * *

After leaving their room at 8:00am, Sapphire and Elektra knocked on the room next door to theirs; Mike's room. Tracy answered the door with an excited looking Harry, who hugged Sapphire and Elektra in turn.  
"Good morning Harry, are you ready to go?" Sapphire asked the younger boy, who nodded in response.  
"What would you like to do today?" Elektra asked.  
"I want to go swimming." Harry told the girls, and added his charming smile at the end as a method of persuasion.  
"Okay then, let's get your swimming things." Sapphire said, entering the room with Elektra behind her. Mike stopped Elektra.  
"Elektra, thank you for being so good with Harry this holiday, you've been a star." Mike smiled.  
"No problem, Mike. Once I got into it realised that Disney World isn't so bad." Elektra said.  
"Hollywood Studios?" Mike asked with a smile. Elektra nodded.  
"Aerosmith and Tower of Terror were the best!" She exclaimed. Mike and Elektra continued talking about their experiences in the park until Sapphire and Harry appeared again, with Harry's bag filled with his swimming equipment. Sapphire checked its contents to make sure Harry had his other essentials.  
"Now, we'll need to stop at my room so Elektra and I can grab our stuff." Sapphire told the younger boy, who nodded.  
"Well, we'll be off Mike! Have a good day." Sapphire said, heading for the door.  
"You too guys, bye!" Mike called as the girls left. As Sapphire and Elektra walked down the hallway, they saw Gus and Tyler leaving their room and meeting Jody. They quickly said hello before entering their room and grabbing their swimming equipment. Afterwards, they headed for the lifts to go down for some breakfast. Harry was really enjoying Chef Mickey's and meeting all of the characters, so Sapphire and Elektra headed there with the younger boy. Coincidentally, Lily and Tee were eating there and so were Jody, Tyler and Gus. This was clearly a popular choice with the other residents of Elm Tree House! Sapphire and Elektra chose fruits and yoghurt for their breakfast, but Harry chose Mickey Mouse shaped waffles with syrup, like he had ordered every morning so far! Whilst eating, Harry was greeted by the characters from Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio, and a member of the staff at restaurant offered to take pictures of all three friends on their phones. Harry also got autographs from the characters. Once they'd all finished eating, the time was 9:00am, so Sapphire directed the group towards the bus stop, and to their luck, a bus was about to arrive. The friends sat along the back of the bus, with Harry next to the window, then Sapphire and then Elektra and two other park guests sat at the back too. As the 25 minute journey to Typhoon Lagoon began, Sapphire produced her park map so that the three could decide which slides and pools they wanted to experience:  
~ Surfing Lesson  
~ Bay Slides  
~ Castaway Creek  
~ Crush n Gusher (only Sapphire and Elektra)  
~ Gangplank Falls  
~ Humunga Kowabunga (only Sapphire and Elektra)  
~ Keelhaul Falls  
~ Mayday Falls  
~ Shark Reef (REAL FISH!)  
~ Storm Slides (3 different slides)  
~ Typhoon Lagoon Surf Pool  
~ Ketchakiddee Creek  
After a short journey, the three arrived at Typhoon Lagoon, and a _very_ excited Harry bounded off of the bus and towards the changing rooms. Once changed, it was time to begin a fab day!

* * *

It had sort of fallen into routine for Harry to wake the adults up between 7:00am and 7:30am, leaving them plenty of time to get ready and have breakfast before meeting their groups. Harry woke up at 7:30am that morning, of course also waking Mike, Gina and Tracy as well. Mike took Harry into the bathroom and helped him run a quick shower and then found some clothes for him to change into: a plain red top with blue shorts. Tracy brushed Harry's hair and packed his bag while Mike took his turn to shower and dress in the bathroom. There was still 10 minutes before Sapphire was due to show up, so Tracy found the children's channel for Harry to watch and then took her turn to shower and dress in the bathroom. Once Tracy was out of the bathroom, Sapphire knocked on the door. Gina then entered the bathroom to shower and dress. Once she was out of the bathroom, Sapphire and Harry were just leaving.  
"What took them so long?" Gina asked.  
"Harry wanted to go to one of the water parks, so they had to find his swimming things." Tracy explained, and Gina nodded.  
"You know what, I might go to one of the water parks today." Mike told Tracy and Gina, who both burst out laughing.  
"By any chance, have you been to them yet?" Tracy asked.  
"Both of them twice." Mike admitted, turning red. Tracy and Gina laughed harder.  
"Anyway, breakfast?" Mike asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"Starving!" Tracy exclaimed, grabbing her stomach.  
"Should we eat in here, or in one of the restaurants?" Mike asked.  
"Well, yesterday Carmen and Johnny were telling me that The Wave offers sausages, bacon and eggs." Gina informed the others.  
"The Wave it is!" Tracy cried, her mouth watering at the thought of the hot food. Surprisingly, Mike, Gina and Tracy hadn't yet tried The Wave...of American Flavours' breakfast yet, mostly eating in the Contempo Café or getting room service in the mornings. They had, however, eaten there a few evenings, but also ate in the Contempo Café in the evenings and sometimes room service. A couple of evenings, the adults had eaten in the Disney Springs area: Planet Hollywood and The Rainforest Café. For breakfast that morning, the adults all had sausages, bacon and eggs, having secretly been missing it at home! They savoured the food that they had, enjoying every last bit of it!  
"Should we agree right now that we're eating here _every_ morning?" Gina asked. Mike and Tray nodded ferociously. After eating their breakfast, the adults got into a long conversation about what they'd been up to so far, and how well their groups had been behaving.  
"I wonder how Carmen and Johnny are getting on. I know they meet at 7:30 in the mornings because I had a chat with them yesterday when they arrived back. They'd eaten in the Rainforest Café in Disney Springs." Tracy explained.  
"You know what, I fully trust those two, I think they're a good match when it comes to behaving sensibility." Mike said.  
"I agree, I mean, at first I was doubtful about them being alone, but they both have the common sense and maturity." Gina told the other two, who nodded.  
"Well, Tee and Lily have asked to go off by themselves a couple of times, and I've said no, because when I saw them on the first night to tell them where to meet me, they told me that they hadn't even eaten a proper meal, only desserts, and to me, that shows their not mature enough to go around by themselves. And I don't think Carmen and Lily would be a good match either. Carmen and Tee, however, I think would be quite mature." Tracy explained. Mike and Gina agreed. Tracy checked her watch: 9:04.  
" _Shoot!_ I'm late!" Tracy cried.  
"Only five minutes." Mike said, like it was no big deal.  
"Gus is in my group." Tracy told Mike.  
"Oh, good point, you'd better be going! I'm going to go back to the room and get my swimming stuff!" Mike said excitedly. "Have a good day!"  
"You too!" Tracy called back, running slightly to meet her group - Gina couldn't quite keep up! Mike entered his room and packed his rucksack with his towel and swimming trunks. He also picked up the Disney carrier bag that the Mickey Mouse ears he bought came in, so that he could put his wet swimming trunks in there at the end of the day. And then Mike was about ready to go! He travelled back to the ground floor in the elevator and then made his way to the bus stop and waited for a bus. His bus arrived after about 5 minutes, and Mike sat in a double seat at the back of the bus, sitting by the window and putting his rucksack on the end seat. As the bus pulled away from the bus stop, Mike got out his park map and decided what he wanted to go on:  
~ Cross Country Creek  
~ Downhill Double Dipper  
~ Melt-Away Bay  
~ Runoff Rapids (3 different slides)  
~ Slush Gusher  
~ Snow Stormers  
~ Summit Plummet (the big one!)  
~ Teamboat Springs  
~ Toboggan Racers  
Mike knew that he still had to be at the castle between 12 and 1, but knew it wouldn't be a problem. The 15 minute bus journey was soon over, and Mike arrived at Blizzard Beach for around 9:35am, ready for his jam-packed day of aquatic fun!

* * *

The residents had had an undeniably spectacular time at Disney World so far, and this was definitely a trip to be remembered by the DG for several years. Everyone had done pretty much everything, and even if there was still some shopping at Disney Springs to do or some browsing at the Boardwalk, every group were certain to visit everywhere on the trip, and they all wanted to be sure to watch every evening show and every parade. But there was only a week of the fun and magic left, and before the residents knew it, their holiday would disappear like a puff of Pixie dust, and it would all be over.

* * *

 **I've gone back to being deep! And non-brief! So this has taken me like a month and a half to write, but I've been back to school, so I've had a lot of homework, which is a priority over fanfiction. But as you can see, this is rather long! I plan to start writing the next instalment tonight, Night 14, and then I'm going to do the second to last day and night, the last day and night and the journey home. Then, I'll do a short chapter about some cool equipment Mike bought for Elm Tree House, with a plot twist, which will also be explained in that chapter. You're gonna love it! Just thought I'd make it clear, since I don't want _too_ much confusion, that this is kind of set in 2012, when the last series of TBR aired. But I know that there are probably some things mentioned in this story that weren't at Disney World in 2012. But since this is a fan _fiction_ , we can just imagine that it was there in 2012! Sorry for being so long-winded and for making you wait forever! The next chapter should take shorter,mad for me, the Night - chapters are shorter than the day chapters. The last night chapter, Night 1, was like 900 words. Hopefully Night 14 will be a _bit_ longer than that, but not as long as this, which is like 4,500 words! Anyway, enough of me being boring! See you soon!**


	8. Night 14

Having spent the day in Hollywood Studios, Carmen and Johnny stayed until late to watch the fireworks show, Fantasmic!, which started at 9pm. They were amazed at how good it was, and watching it in each other's company made it even better. Carmen's sparkly Minnie Mouse ears shined in the light of fireworks, as the pair had been lucky enough to get a front row seat (or stand)!  
"This has been such a great day! I've loved all the evening shows so far, especially this one, IllumiNations at Epcot and Wishes in Magic Kingdom!" Carmen told Johnny, as the pair left Hollywood Studios. They'd been lucky enough to squeeze through the crowd and hadn't spent too long waiting to get out.  
"I know right! I'm so proud of you for doing the big rides you weren't sure about, even if you were panicking in the queue for Aerosmith!" Johnny said.  
"Aw, thanks! They were actually pretty fun!" Carmen admitted, following Johnny, but he wasn't leading Carmen towards the monorail to ride home. He was leading her towards some sort of pathway.  
"Err, where are we going?" Carmen asked uneasily.  
"It's a surprise, but you'll love it!" Johnny said.  
"Promise?" Carmen asked holding out her pinkie finger. Johnny wrapped his around Carmen's.  
"Absolutely promise! But we need to get going if we want to make it back on time!" Johnny said, picking up the pace a bit. The path they walked along was quite busy, but it was quite a relaxing walk. After 20 minutes or so, the pair found themselves standing before some restaurants, clubs and amusement arcades.  
"Welcome to the Boardwalk!" Johnny exclaimed to Carmen, who smiled.  
"Are we eating here?" Carmen asked. Johnny nodded.  
"Good, coz I'm starving!" Carmen said.  
"Where should we eat?" Johnny asked.  
"I don't know." Carmen shrugged.  
"It's your choice." Johnny told Carmen.  
"Okay then, let's see what catches our eyes!" Carmen said.  
"Your eyes." Johnny corrected. "I'm not even going to argue with where you want to eat."  
"What if you don't like any of the food?" Carmen asked.  
"That's my problem!" Johnny said.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Carmen asked suspiciously.  
"Coz, well, you've had this argument with my sister and Lily, and they're bang out of order. I'm not being funny, but they hate you because you picked up a phone case that Tee liked. Tee's 11 and Lily's 12, that's _ridiculous_ at that age!" Johnny explained.  
"Well, maybe _I_ was ridiculous not to give the phone case to Tee." Carmen said thoughtfully.  
"By the time they realised you had that phone case you were next up in the queue, right? So you're not the one in the wrong. You saw it there and picked it up coz you liked it. If Tee wanted it so badly, she should've bought it before you did." Johnny said.  
"This place looks good." Carmen sighed, so herself and Johnny entered the Big River Grille and Brewing Works. Once the pair were seated at a table for two in a quiet corner of the restaurant, they got talking again.  
"I'm sorry for bringing up the argument; you're probably trying to forget it." Johnny said sympathetically.  
"Well, it's sort of helping talking about it to be honest. It just annoys me that I'm sharing a room with them, and I'll simply ask them if they've had a nice day, and they look at me as if I've just asked if I can brutally murder them." Carmen explained, and Johnny had to try not laugh at Carmen's simile!  
"You, Lily and Tee should all be enjoying this holiday together. If you hadn't fallen out, I bet you three would be having such a fab time." Johnny said.  
"I'm having a fab time right now." Carmen said.  
"Yeah, but you'd be having more fun if you were with Lily and Tee." Johnny pointed out, slight sadness in his voice.  
"I can't imagine having spent this holiday with anyone else." Carmen smiled.  
"Thanks, Carmen." Johnny smiled back.  
"I think the reason that I was more upset at first was because before the argument, I had in my head that myself, Tee and Lily would be going around together." Carmen said.  
"To be honest, I'm glad that you fell out with Lily and Tee, because if you hadn't, I'd probably be stuck with Gus." Johnny admitted, causing Carmen to laugh.  
"God, _three weeks_ with Gus, you'd need a holiday to get over the holiday!" Carmen said, and then the food arrived. Carmen and Johnny had both ordered a 'Hickory Bacon Burger', which consisted of cheese, bacon and barbecue sauce. After their main, for dessert the pair decided to share a 'Chocolate Confusion', which was basically chocolate mousse, Oreo brownie, chocolate icing and chocolate chips. They then presented their wristbands which gave them free meals and headed back to the Contemporary Hotel via bus. The time was 10:55pm, and it would take about half an hour to get to the hotel, so the pair had to make the next bus if they wanted to be back on time. The bus journey took about 20 minutes, and the pair had to get off at Magic Kingdom and wait for the monorail to take them back to the Contemporary. The monorail didn't take long to arrive, and Carmen and Johnny boarded, and they were back at the Contemporary only 10 minutes later, but the time was 11:30pm already, and Mike would be doing his rounds. The pair literally ran to lift and were glad to find that it was already on the bottom floor. Once the were on the correct floor, the top floor, they ran out of the lift but walked down the corridor, in case Mike was checking on people. Mike left his room just as Johnny and Carmen walked past it.  
"Oh, hey Mike!" Carmen said.  
"Sorry if we're late, the monorail was a little later than intended." Johnny told Mike.  
"You've only just got back from the park?" Mike asked in amazement.  
"No, we went to the Boardwalk, but the only way back was to get a bus to Magic Kingdom and then the monorail back here." Johnny explained.  
"Well, I wouldn't say 11:33 classes as late." Mike said, knocking on the door to Jody, Elektra and Sapphire's room. Carmen and Johnny smiled at Mike, and made their way to their own rooms.  
"Meet me out here tomorrow at the normal time." Johnny told Carmen.  
"I will, goodnight!" Carmen said, and then she entered her room and Johnny entered his. Upon entering her room, Carmen noticed Lily and Tee sat on their bed, already wearing their pyjamas.  
"What time do you call this? You're _so_ late!" Lily yelled at Carmen, who frowned in return.  
"Mike said he doesn't think that 11:33 classes as late." Carmen retaliated, grabbing her pyjamas and heading to the bathroom to change and clean her teeth. As Carmen closed the bathroom door, Mike knocked on the front door.  
"I've just seen you, Carmen, but are Lily and Tee in here?" Mike asked.  
"Yes!" Lily and Tee chorused.  
"Carmen was late back, Mike!" Tee snitched.  
"Well, I've spoken to her and Johnny, and I wouldn't say that they were late as their train was delayed." Mike told the girls. Inside the bathroom, Carmen smiled smugly to herself.  
"Why does she get away with _everything_? We were only 10 minutes late last night and you had a go at us!" Lily shouted, annoyed.  
"Because you ad Tee were still downstairs at 11:40 yesterday in the arcade. I woke up Carmen when trying to find out if you girls were in here, which is why I had to go and find you." Mike called back.  
"So Carmen snitched on us?" Tee asked angrily.  
"No, she just told me you weren't in here, and that you probably got delayed when waiting for a bus or monorail." Mike said.  
"Whatever, goodnight." Lily said.  
"Night girls." Mike called, and then moved on to the next the room. Carmen left the bathroom and earned herself death stares from Lily and Tee.  
"Dirty little snitch!" Lily spat.  
"I tried to get you out of trouble by saying that your train or bus was late!" Carmen argued.  
"You could've just said we were in here!" Tee said.  
"I'd been woken up, my mind wasn't functioning properly." Carmen told the girls, who just frowned at her.  
"Carmen, don't say a word to us during this holiday, or ever again!" Lily told Carmen, before climbing back into bed and turning the TV on.  
"Oh, and Lily's moving into my room when we get back." Tee informed Carmen, whilst climbing into bed. Carmen was already laying in bed, facing away from the girls. She simply nodded. Carmen then did the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do over the stupid argument; she cried. And that's how she fell asleep that night.

* * *

Lily, Tee, Tracy and Gus stayed at Magic Kingdom to watch Wishes, the evening show that started at 10pm. Even though Gus' usual bedtime was at 9:30pm, he'd agreed to watch the evening show in Magic Kingdom, unlike the last time! But the first week of the holiday opened Gus' eyes, and when the rest of his group chatted endlessly about the fantastic evening shows, he'd agreed to stay up later since he was on holiday. The show lasted for about 15 minutes, and once it was over, the group headed back to their hotel. Even though they'd been near the front of the show, they got out of the park rather quickly, and were back at their hotel for about 10:30pm. All four headed back to their rooms, agreeing that they didn't have enough time to eat in one of the restaurants and that it was easier to get room service! When Gus arrived back, he was the first one in his room, and once he'd ordered his meal, he got ready for bed so that he could go to bed straight after eating, which would most likely be about 2 hours after his intended bedtime! Lily and Tee were also the first back to their room.  
"Carmen's usually the first one back." Lily said, as Tee picked up the phone and ordered the room service meals for herself and Lily.  
"I know. I bet she's somewhere snogging my brother!" Tee said, causing Lily to look disgusted.  
"Ew! What would your brother see in _Carmen_? She's _so_ ugly!" Lily exclaimed, and Tee simply nodded.  
"Yeah! But why would Johnny betray me like that? I'm meant to be his sister, so therefore he should automatically join my side, right?" Tee asked, slight concern in her voice.  
"Eh, Johnny's always been a bit of loser though." Lily told Tee, who nodded, although slightly unsure. Not long later, their food arrived, and after eating, the time was 11:10, so the pair got ready for bed. They relaxed on their bed and watched TV for about 20 minutes before Carmen arrived back, 3 minutes late.  
"What time do you call this? You're _so_ late!" Lily yelled at Carmen, and then Mike checked up on them. Not long after, Carmen was the first to fall asleep, and Tee and Lily fell asleep only half an hour later.

* * *

Liam, Toby, Frank and Rick had been to Animal Kingdom that day, but had spent a couple of hours at Hollywood Studios after lunch before going back to Animal Kingdom and finishing their day there. The park closed t 6:30pm, which the boys described to be a "travesty", as they enjoyed staying in the parks until late. So at 6:30pm, the boys rode a bus back to their hotel, arriving at the Contemporary only 25 minutes later.  
"Where should we eat then, boys?" Liam asked.  
"We've got enough time on our hands, why don't we go over to Disney Springs?" Toby suggested, in a questioning tone. The other four boys approved.  
"Alright, then, let's go get a bus." Rick said, and the boys turned back in the direction they'd just come from - the bus stop. After a 50 minute journey, the time was 7:50pm, and the boys were arriving at the Disney Springs area Disney World.  
"Which restaurant, then?" Frank asked, as the boys left the bus.  
"Well, we ate in Planet Hollywood last time, so why not somewhere different?" Toby asked the other boys.  
"Good thinking, what about the Rainforest Café?" Liam suggested, to which the other boys agreed, so they made their way in that direction. The Rainforest Café was obviously themed to look as much like the rainforest as possible, and as the boys entered the restaurant, they found themselves walking under an overhead fish tank. Once the boys were seated, they decided on their meals, which were ordered shortly after. Toby chose Fish-n-Chips, Rick and Frank both ordered a BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger whilst Liam went for a Flat Iron Steak. Their food had arrived by 8:15pm, and the boys tucked into their delicious meals! After their main courses, the foursome decided it would be rude not to order a dessert! So they decided to share a dessert; a "Sparkling Volcano", designed to be shared by groups of about 3, consisting of a chocolate brownie cake, vanilla ice cream and topped with whipped cream and chocolate and caramel sauce.  
"Now _that_ is what you call a dessert!" Liam said, as the four boys left the restaurant after presenting their wristbands enabled free meals. The time was 9:00pm.  
"Should we have a look around?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, why not!" Toby exclaimed, and the group began browsing the shops. After 15 minutes, the boys found a T-Shirt shop, where you could design your own T-Shirts. It was called Disney Design-A-Tee.  
"What d'you think? We _have_ to!" Liam smiled.  
"Fine!" Frank agreed, as did Toby and Rick, and the group headed into the shop. They used the remainder of their money from that week (they would get their $50 for week three tomorrow) to buy their T-Shirts. Each T-Shirt had the same design; a picture of Mickey Mouse on the front centre with "The DG at Disney World!" Written above, slightly in a semi-circle shape. Each boy chose their own colour: Liam chose dark blue, Toby chose light green and Frank and Rick both chose red. The writing on the T-Shirts was coloured white, apart from Toby's, which was black. At the bottom of the T-Shirt, below the picture of Mickey Mouse, was the name of the T-Shirt owner. The boys left the T-Shirt shop wearing their new T-Shirts, feeling proud of their creations! The time was 9:45pm, so the boys were able to browse for a little bit longer before they had to leave Disney Springs to ensure that they were back before their curfew! After 25 more minutes of looking in shops, and the boys had bought some sweets from Goofy's Candy Company, it was time to go back to the Contemporary. The bus ride from Disney Springs to the Contemporary lasted 50 minutes, and the boys arrived back at 11:10pm (they'd had some troubled finding the bus stop!). They headed straight up to their room and changed into their pyjamas. They watched some TV and listened to some music, eventually falling asleep at midnight.

* * *

Sapphire, Elektra and Harry had spent their day at Typhoon Lagoon. They got out of the pool at its closing time of 5pm and by 5:15, the group were changed and making their way to the bus stop.  
"Should we go to Disney Springs tonight, since we're quite early?" Elektra asked. Harry nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah, okay." Sapphire smiled, after seeing Harry get so excited about Disney Springs. The bus journey to Disney Springs was only 10 minutes long, so by the time they'd found the correct bus, they arrived at Disney Springs for 5:30pm.  
"I hear there's a bowling alley here somewhere, should we do that?" Sapphire asked.  
"Yeah, on me." Elektra said.  
"Well that's not fair! How about 2 games, you can pay for one and I'll pay for the other." Sapphire suggested. She felt bad about Elektra paying, and slightly shocked, as this was something Elektra would never normally volunteer for! So the three made their way to the bowling alley. They weren't too far away, and they were able to find the bowling alley, Splitsville, in 5 minutes. They paid for their two games, which they'd finished by 7:00pm. Sapphire won the first game, but only thanks to the strike she scored on the 8th frame. The second game was won by Harry, since he was being helped to use the ramp by Sapphire. After their games, Harry, Elektra and Sapphire headed to eat at the Splitsville restaurant located inside the bowling alley. Sapphire ordered a BBQ chicken salad, Elektra ordered a Hawaiian Pizza and Harry chose a hot dog from the children's menu.  
"Sapphire, can I have a dessert please?" Harry pleaded, pulling a puppy dog face as a way of getting Sapphire's approval!  
"Of course." Sapphire smiled, ruffling Harry's hair. For dessert, Sapphire chose a Super Sundae, (vanilla and chocolate ice cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles and topped with a cherry) that she would share with Harry. Elektra had a Ghirardelli Brownie a la Mode (with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and sprinkles). After finishing their desserts and presenting their wristbands, it was time to leave Splitsville. The time was 8:30pm.  
"Can we look at the shops, please?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, good idea." Sapphire said, so the group decided to explore Disney Springs. They browsed in the shops such as Build-A-Dino, LEGO Store, Once Upon A Toy, World Of Disney and Goofy's Candy Company. Harry made his own dinosaur in the Build-A-Dino shop, as a friend for Jeff. As the group left Goofy's Candy Company, they noticed Liam, Frank, Toby and Rick walking past.  
"Alright guys!" Exclaimed Liam, as he noticed Sapphire, Elektra and Harry.  
"What are you doing?" Elektra asked the boys.  
"Well we've just agreed that we're going to make some matching T-Shirts." Rick explained.  
"This I've gotta see!" Sapphire laughed, as she, Harry and Elektra followed the boys into the T-Shirt shop, Disney Design-A-Tee. Sapphire, Elektra and Harry watched as the four boys picked out T-Shirts with the same design, which they then added their names to and chose individual colours.  
"Can I have one?" Harry asked Sapphire.  
"Of course you can!" Sapphire smiled.  
"I want it exactly the same as them." Harry added. "And you and Elektra should get one too."  
"Okay, fine." Elektra said, wanting to keep Harry happy. So Sapphire, Elektra and Harry used their money to buy their T-Shirts. Harry's had the same design that the other boys had, with Mickey Mouse on the front and the words "The DG at Disney World" above it in a slight semi-circle and his name was written beneath the picture. The writing was black, since Harry had chosen the colour yellow for his T-Shirt, to match Jeff and his new dinosaur toy. Elektra and Sapphire had a picture of Minnie Mouse rather than of Mickey Mouse, but the writing was the same, but obviously the names were different! Elektra chose the colour electric blue and the writing was coloured white. Sapphire chose dark purple for the colour of her T-Shirt, and the writing on hers was also coloured white. Once the T-Shirts were finished, the time was 9:45pm, and Harry was beginning to complain about being tired, so Elektra and Sapphire took him back to the hotel after saying goodbye to the boys, who planned to stay in Disney Springs a bit longer. The girls and Harry caught a bus back to the Contemporary hotel, which took half an hour arriving back at the hotel for 10:15. They'd been on the bus for barely five minutes and Harry had fallen asleep! So when they arrived back at the hotel, Sapphire carried Harry to his room, which he was sharing with the grown-ups. Gina was already back, but the girls wanted to wait for Mike, to have a chat. Once Mike was back 15 minutes later, Sapphire and Elektra headed back to their own room, and got ready for bed. They waited until Jody arrived back, which was at 11:15pm, to go to bed.

* * *

Jody and Tyler had spent their day in Epcot with Gina. They had just finished watching the IllumiNations show and the time was 9:15pm. It was a struggle to actually leave the park, so this took them a further ten minutes. Jody, Tyler and Gina headed straight to the monorail. They had to change halfway through the journey, taking them 45 minutes to get back. The time was 10:10pm when they arrived at the Contemporary.  
"Right, you two. I'm going to head back to my room and grab some room service, so I'll see you in the morning, normal time, normal place." Gina told the younger children, who nodded.  
"Night Gina!" Jody and Tyler called after her.  
"Where should we eat, coz I'm starving?" Jody asked.  
"Contempo?" Tyler suggested, and Jody responded yes by nodding. Once seated at the restaurant, the pair decided on their food. Tyler ordered an 'Angus Bacon Cheeseburger' for his main course and cheesecake for dessert, and Jody chose pasta with meatballs for her main and chocolate cake for dessert. Once they'd finished eating, the time was 11:15pm, so Jody and Tyler headed back to their rooms. Tyler was second back in his room, Gus being the first. He was just finishing off his room service meal and was about to head to bed. Tyler had a shower, changed into his pyjamas and cleaned his teeth before settling down to sleep. Jody did the same when she arrived back at her room, although she'd been the last back, after Sapphire and Elektra, who Jody learned had already been back for about an hour, watching TV. But once Jody was ready for bed, the whole room settled down, the time being about 11:30pm.

* * *

Mike left Blizzard Beach at 5:15, after changing out of his swimming trunks. He caught the bus to Disney Springs, which took him 35 minutes with a change in the middle of the journey. After leaving the bus, it took Mike ten minutes to find the restaurant he wanted to eat in, and in that time, he managed to walk past it twice! Not long after arriving at Planet Hollywood, his order was taken. For his main course, Mike chose Teriyaki Salmon, and for dessert, Banana Foster Cheesecake. Once he'd finished eating and had left the restaurant, the time was 7pm. So Mike decided to browse the shops in Disney Springs. He didn't buy nothing, though, apart from some sweets from Goofy's Candy Company! After browsing, the time was 8pm, so Mike headed to Splitsville, to play two games of bowling. On arrival, he saw Harry, Elektra and Sapphire tucking into a meal. After saying a quick hello, he played his games of bowling. He left at 8:30pm, and Sapphire, Harry and Elektra were just leaving at this time too. The three headed off to do their own thing, and Mike decided to browse some more, only to bump into Toby, Liam, Rick, Frank, Elektra, Harry and Sapphire an hour and a quarter later. They were just leaving a shop where you could make your own T-Shirt.  
"Hey guys! Did you make your own T-Shirts?" Mike asked. Liam got his out of its bag and showed it to Mike, who looked rather impressed.  
"They're wicked!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"I know right!" Liam agreed.  
"Well, we were going to head back, Harry's a bit tired." Sapphire announced.  
"And we were just going to have a look around." Toby told Mike.  
"Okay, well goodnight." Mike said, as the groups parted their separate ways. Once he was sure they were out of sight, Mike entered the T-Shirt shop and got his own T-Shirt made, with the same Mickey Mouse picture and the same text, although he chose the colour grey, so the text was coloured black. Once he'd finished making his T-Shirt, the time was 10pm, so he headed back to the Contemporary via bus, which took half an hour. He arrived back at the hotel at 10:30pm, and headed straight back to his room. Entering the room, he noticed Gina, Sapphire and Elektra sat on the double bed, and Harry fast asleep in his chair-bed. As soon as Gina, Sapphire and Elektra saw Mike's T-Shirt, they burst of laughing, although quietly, to ensure they didn't wake Harry. They had to explain the T-Shirts to Gina, and they agreed that it was quite cool! Tracy entered the room, also commenting on Mike's T-Shirt, so it was up to the girls and Mike to explain the story to her! Then Sapphire and Elektra headed back to their own room, and Tracy and Gina ordered room service whilst Mike had a shower, cleaned his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and watched TV. After Tracy and Gina had eaten, they showered, changed into their pyjamas, cleaned their teeth and settled down, but Mike had to wait, so that he could check up on the other rooms, making sure the kids were all back. After checking the rooms at 11:30pm, he went to bed himself.

* * *

 **Sorry! Wow, it's been like two and a half months! But December is a very busy month for me! I started writing this chapter the day after I poster the previous chapter. But then I started thinking about a Halloween fic that never happened, so I decided to do a Christmas one instead, which I've just published, so please check it out! So, you'll notice, that in comparison to the last 'night' chapter, there's more dialogue and detail, which I think is better, right? Now, this is the last time this will be updated before the new year, because I can't start writing a new chapter of this until I've finished my Christmas story! So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Oh, and I hope you've all tuned in to the new series of The Dumping Ground! It was so good, although if I'm honest, I miss Johnny! ㈵1**


	9. Day 20

It was the penultimate day to be spent at the Disney Parks, and the residents, along with Mike, Gina and Tracy, had already started packing away things that they wouldn't need for the remaining two days and journey home. Everyone had put the clothes they would need for the remaining days at the parks and journey home to one side, to ensure they weren't accidentally packed when packing the rest of the clothes. But everyone was sure to make the most of the days they had left spending in the parks.

* * *

Carmen awoke, like normal, to the sound of her alarm, and like normal, Lily and Tee were still fast asleep. Carmen was exhausted - and more so than usual, as she'd been woken up by Lily and Tee being lectured by Mike when they arrived back to the room at midnight - and Mike had been awaiting their arrival! Turns out they'd been at Disney Springs and Lily had persuaded Tee to stay out. Mike made the girls apologise for waking up Carmen, and once Lily and Tee were out of earshot, he'd promised Carmen that he would have a word with them on the flight from Orlando to New York. Carmen got up, showered, cleaned her teeth and got dressed. She did her hair and sorted out her rucksack for the day. Herself and Johnny had arranged the night before to spend the day in Typhoon Lagoon, so Carmen packed her swimming equipment along with her remaining money, phone, autograph book and park map. Then it was just about time to leave and meet Johnny.  
"Hi!" Carmen said.  
"Morning, sleep well?"  
"Not really! After we got back from dinner at Epcot I went straight to bed, only to be woken up at midnight by Mike lecturing Lily and Tee for being back late." Carmen complained.  
"They got back at midnight!" Johnny asked in shock, and slight annoyance that his sister had been part of the rule breaking.  
"I know, right! Who needs that long in Disney Springs!" Carmen said.  
"D'you have your swimming stuff?" Johnny asked Carmen, who nodded in return, as the pair headed into the lift and down for breakfast at Chef Mickey's. They ordered their usual assortment of pastries and waffles, and then headed to the bus stop to catch the bus that would take them to Typhoon Lagoon.  
"It's a really hot day, it'll be good to spend it in the pool." Johnny said, as the bus pulled away from the Contemporary Resort.  
"Yeah, the past week has definitely been the hottest - but I bet when we get back on Tuesday morning it'll be raining!" Carmen said.  
"Of course it will be - it's England!" Johnny exclaimed, and Carmen nodded miserably.  
"I don't want it to end. I wish we could just stay here forever." Carmen said sadly.  
"Wouldn't you get bored eventually?" Johnny asked.  
"Of course not! It's Disney!" Carmen said, pointing to the pink sparkly Minnie Mouse ears on her head.  
"Yeah, but surely you'd want to leave at some point." Johnny pointed out.  
"No. It's so nice out here! It's hot, and when I wake up in the morning I have a view of the castle." Carmen told Johnny. "It's beautiful."  
"I suppose one more week would be good." Johnny said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah. But if I did stay here forever, I'd stay in a different room. Lily and Tee have been worse lately - ever since a few days ago when we got back like two minutes late." Carmen sighed.  
"I think I need to have a word with my sister about all this rubbish." Johnny suggested.  
"Don't bother. For starters, Mike's going to talk to them on the flight home, and also, if that's how they're going to be, I'm over them. But if we do make up, I'm not going to be so influenced by Lily anymore; that's one big thing this holiday's taught me." Carmen explained.  
"Good for you." Johnny said.  
"Be honest; when I was close to Lily, how annoying was I?" Carmen asked Johnny, who looked thoughtful.  
"Not as bad as her. But it's the way you were so easily led by her that annoyed me. But it wasn't you I was annoyed with, it was her. It was the ways that she persuaded you to do stuff you knew wasn't right." Johnny explained. Carmen nodded.  
"Well that's what's going to stop. I'm going to be myself from now on, even if I didn't really stick to that and only went on the big rides at Hollywood Studios because they did and I didn't want them to bully me." Carmen said.  
"But you enjoyed them, right?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. One thing I won't enjoy is the flight back! Turns out that I don't like flying; I learnt that on the journey here. Take off is a bit stomach-churning and landing hurts my ears." Carmen said.  
"Flying's so fun!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"Not for me!" Carmen smiled, as the bus pulled in to Typhoon Lagoon. Johnny and Carmen were going to make sure they did everything:  
~ Bay Slides  
~ Castaway Creek  
~ Gangplank Falls  
~ Humunga Kowabunga  
~ Keelhaul Falls  
~ Mayday Falls  
~ Shark Reef (real fish)  
~ Storm Slides (3 different slides)  
~ Typhoon Lagoon Surf Pool  
Johnny and Carmen got off of the bus and headed to the changing rooms. Once they were changed, they headed towards the pool, ready for one of the best days ever!

* * *

Lily and Tee woke to the sound of their alarm at 7:30am. Carmen was just leaving her room to meet Johnny, so Lily and Tee got up. Lily used the bathroom first, showering, cleaning her teeth and getting dressed and then it was Tee's turn. The girls then did their hair and sorted out their rucksacks, before putting on their shoes and heading downstairs to get breakfast. By now, the time was 8:10. The girls chose to eat in Chef Mickey's.  
"I can't believe how badly we got told off last night!" Lily complained, sitting down in her chair.  
"Well, I suppose, we could've been back a bit earlier." Tee pointed out.  
"I don't see the point in the stupid curfew! Let's break it again tonight!" Lily said.  
"The curfew's there to protect us Lily. And I don't think we should break it again tonight, we don't want to get into anymore trouble." Tee said.  
"Whatever." Lily said giving Carmen a nasty look as she spotted her and Johnny leaving the restaurant. The pair ordered their food, and it arrived pretty quickly.  
"What d'you wanna do today Tee?" Lily asked.  
"I don't mind, I mean, we've done everything, and it's not only our decision." Tee pointed out.  
"Yeah, I know, but we've only got today and tomorrow before we leave. Tracy's bound to put our ideas into consideration." Lily said.  
"Yeah, I suppose." Tee said. After the pair finished their breakfast, they headed straight to meet Tracy and Gus at the gift shop. They had five minutes before anyone arrived, so they spent it browsing the gift shop, getting ideas for last minute spends. They still had most of the weeks $50 and they were yet to decide how to spend it (although Mike was letting them keep any left overs). After 5 minutes, at exactly 9:00am you can imagine, Gus showed up, so the girls joined him as they waited for Tracy, who appeared only a minute later, still earning her a lecture from Gus!  
"Where do you lot want to go today, then?" Tracy asked.  
"Not sure." Tee said thoughtfully.  
"How about Epcot? I like learning about the different countries." Gus suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea." Said Tracy, and Tee and Lily agreed. So the group headed in the direction of the monorail. As soon as they were seated, the go up made a list of everything they wanted to do:  
~ Journey Into Imagination (Future World)  
~ Living With The Land (Future World)  
~ Mission: Space (Future World)  
~ Project Tomorrow (Future World)  
~ The Seas with Nemo and Friends (Future World)  
~ Soarin' (Future World)  
~ Spaceship Earth (Future World)  
~ Epcot Character Spot (Future World)  
~ "What If" Labs (Future World)  
~ Advanced Training Lab (Future World)  
~ The American Adventure (Future World)  
~ Captain EO (Future World)  
~ The Circle Of Life (Future World)  
~ Innoventions (Future World)  
~ Living With The Land (Future World)  
~ SeaBase (Future World)  
~ Test Track Presented By Chevrolet (Future World)  
~ Sea Turtles (Future World)  
~ Sharks (Future World)  
~ World Showcases (World Showcase)  
~ Agent P's World Showcase Adventure (World Showcase)  
~ IllumiNations (evening fireworks show)  
The group decided the only character they would meet would be the one featured at the character spot, since they'd already met the others there and had pictures and autographs. The monorail only took about ten minutes, but then they had to transfer to a different train, only taking five. And then the group arrived at Epcot, ready for a brilliant day!

* * *

Liam, Toby, Frank and Rick woke up to their alarms at 7:30am. They took turns to shower, clean their teeth and dress in the bathroom and they sorted their bags out in the main room. It took them only 45 to get ready, and they left their room for breakfast at The Wave...Of American Flavours, their new favourite place!  
"I don't understand how Carmen and Johnny meet at 7:30 every morning - they must really enjoy the parks." Rick said, as the foursome entered the elevator.  
"Yeah - they get to the parks at like this time every morning! And I bet they get back after us. They're probably well tired." Liam commented.  
"Well, if you love Disney like Carmen does, I expect it's worth it for them." Toby pointed out, as the group arrived at The Wave. They were seated in the central area of the restaurant. Tracy, Gina and Mike arrived at the restaurant just minutes after, but luckily they were placed towards the back away from the boys! The four ordered their food - sausages, bacon and eggs - and it didn't take long to arrive.  
"Where to today then?" Liam asked, between mouthfuls of food.  
"Well, I feel as though we've been to the water parks and Hollywood Studios quite a lot, so not there. Our second favourite was Epcot and we've done that loads of times too." Tony said.  
"Magic Kingdom?" Frank asked. Liam didn't look too happy. Even though the holiday had lasted for 19 days, they'd only visited Magic Kingdom once! Liam had ranked Magic Kingdom last, as it was considered to be "romantic and where dreams come true" - not a feature Liam imagined in a lads holiday!  
"I like the idea of Magic Kingdom." Rick said. "Liam? Toby?"  
"Yeah, Magic Kingdom sounds great - we've only been there once and I'm dying to see 'Wishes' again!" Toby said. "Liam?"  
"Okay then." Liam said, more miserably than intended - but then he remembered; with Magic Kingdom came the three mountains - three of his personal favourite attractions - and Pirates of the Caribbean, which he'd also enjoyed a lot. The four then continued with their breakfasts before heading to the monorail to get to Magic Kingdom. On the ten minute journey, they chose the rides they wanted to go on:  
~ The Barnstormer (Fantasyland)  
~ "it's a small world" (Fantasyland)  
~ Mad Tea Party (Fantasyland)  
~ Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Fantasyland)  
~ Under the Sea - Journey of The Little Mermaid (Fantasyland)  
~ Peter Pan's Flight (Fantasyland)  
~ Mickey's PhilharMagic (Fantasyland)  
~ The Hall of Presidents (Liberty Square)  
~ Haunted Mansion (Liberty Square)  
~ Jungle Cruise (Adventureland)  
~ Pirates of the Caribbean (Adventureland)  
~ Carousel of Progress (Tomorrowland)  
~ Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (Tomorrowland)  
~ Space Mountain (Tomorrowland)  
~ Splash Mountain (Frontierland)  
~ Big Thunder Mountain (Frontierland)  
~ Wishes (evening fireworks show)  
The boys decided not to meet any characters, since they'd met them already, and dedicate their day solely to riding the rides. And once the monorail arrived, Liam, Frank, Rick and Toby were ready to make the most of their penultimate day at the parks.

* * *

Sapphire and Elektra woke up at 7:15am to the sound of their alarm. Sapphire headed into the bathroom first to shower, clean her teeth and get dressed, and as she was leaving the bathroom, Jody's alarm was sounding, waking her up too.  
"Morning Jode! D'you mind if Elektra uses the bathroom, since we have to meet Harry in half an hour?" Sapphire asked.  
"Sure." Jody said, rubbing her eyes. Elektra showered, cleaned her teeth and dressed and then it was Jody's turn in the bathroom, and Sapphire helped her with the bath jelly before joining Elektra to do her hair. Once the girls were almost ready, Jody left the bathroom fully clothed.  
"Can I watch the TV?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure. We have to go now, so don't be late to meet Tyler." Elektra said.  
"I won't, bye!" Jody called after the girls. Sapphire and Elektra made their way to Mike, Gina, Tracy and Harry's room.  
"Morning Mike!" Sapphire said, when Mike opened the door.  
"Good morning girls, sleep well?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, but I am quite tired!" Elektra said, and Sapphire agreed.  
"Harry, the girls are here." Mike called, and immediately Harry appeared at the door.  
"Morning Harry." Sapphire greeted the younger boy, who smiled.  
"Is Harry off?" Tracy asked. She'd just emerged from the bathroom, dressed, but with a towel around her wet hair.  
"Yeah." Mike answered.  
"Have a good day then!" Tracy exclaimed, plugging in her hairdryer. Mike double checked Harry's bag before handing it to the younger boy, who then left with Sapphire and Elektra. The three ate at Chef Mickey's for breakfast, making sure they took photos and got autographs with the characters, which were the seven dwarfs. Harry had a Mickey shaped waffle, Elektra had cereal and Sapphire chose fruit.  
"Where d'you want to go today then Harry?" Sapphire asked the younger boy over breakfast.  
"Can we see the animals?" Harry asked.  
"Of course - Animal Kingdom it is then!" Elektra exclaimed, and once the three had eaten they headed to the monorail, where they planned which rides to do:  
~ Affection Section (Rafiki's Planet Watch)  
~ Conservation Station (Rafiki's Planet Watch)  
~ DINOSAUR (DinoLand USA, only Sapphire and Elektra)  
~ Primeval Whirl (DinoLand USA)  
~ Dino-Sue (DinoLand USA)  
~ TriceraTop Spin (DinoLand USA)  
~ Expedition Everest (Asia, only Sapphire and Elektra)  
~ Kali River Rapids (Asia)  
~ Maharajah Jungle Trek (Asia)  
~ Kilimanjaro Safaris (Africa)  
~ Pangani Forest Expedition (Africa)  
~ Tree of Life (Discovery Island)  
~ Discovery Island Trails (Discovery Island)  
~ Cotton-Top Tamarins (Discovery Island)  
The monorail soon arrived at Animal Kingdom, and three hopped off, excited to make the most of their second to last day at the parks!

* * *

Jody watched TV until 8:15, when she left her room to meet Tyler. They headed for breakfast at Chef Mickey's, where they shared some pastries whilst meeting the seven dwarfs.  
"What d'you want to do today, Jodes?" Tyler asked.  
"Water park!" Jody smiled.  
"Me too!" Tyler agreed. So the pair quickly finished their breakfast and headed to meet Gina outside the gift shop.  
"Morning you two, sleep well?" Gina asked.  
"Yes thanks! Can we go to Blizzard Beach today? I still have to get Jody on Summit Plummet before we leave?" Tyler asked. Jody nodded, although she didn't look too sure about Summit Plummet!  
"I don't see why not. Let's all go and get our swimming things and we'll meet outside my room." Gina told the pair, and then the group headed back to their rooms to grab their swimming equipment. This didn't take very long, and only 15 minutes later, they were on the bus to get to Blizzard Beach. Jody and Tyler picked out the top slides they wanted to go on:  
~ Cross Country Creek  
~ Downhill Double Dipper  
~ Melt-Away Bay  
~ Runoff Rapids (3 different slides)  
~ Ski Patrol Training Camp  
~ Slush Gusher  
~ Snow Stormers  
~ Summit Plummet  
~ Teamboat Springs  
~ Toboggan Racers  
The bus soon arrived at Blizzard Beach, and Jody and Tyler excitedly headed into Blizzard Beach with Gina close behind them. They changed into their swimming costumes and headed straight for the slides, and Tyler was really hoping he could persuade Jody to ride Summit Plummet! Either way, all three knew it was going to be a great day!

* * *

Mike, Gina and Tracy all woke up at 7:15, when Harry woke them up. Gina used the bathroom first, showering, cleaning her teeth and getting dressed and then it was Mike's turn. He then helped Harry have a wash, clean his teeth and dress so that he was ready to meet the girls at 8:00am. Tracy used the bathroom after, and she only left when Sapphire and Elektra arrived to pick up Harry. The adults finished getting ready, Tracy and Gina did their hair before leaving for breakfast at The Wave. They ate their usual assortment of sausages, bacon and eggs.  
"Did I tell you about last night?" Mike asked Gina and Tracy.  
"No, what happened?" Tracy asked.  
"Lily and Tee didn't get back here until midnight." Mike explained.  
"Midnight?" Gina asked in shock.  
"Yeah. It really frustrates me, because I woke up Carmen whilst trying to check if they were in the room. I do need to have a word with those two, because I think Lily is influencing Tee the same way she used to with Carmen." Mike explained.  
"Yeah, I think you're right. The be honest, I don't really understand why Lily felt the need to get involved in the fall out between Tee and Carmen anyway." Tracy commented.  
"Yeah, and in my opinion, if Lily hadn't got involved, I think the whole argument would be over." Gina said. The other two agreed.  
"I feel bad talking about Lily like this, but it's the truth." Mike said. The other two nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I'd best be meeting my group, otherwise Gus will have a hissy fit." Tracy said.  
"Me too." Gina said, as the three adults stood up.  
"Where are you going today Mike?" Tracy asked.  
"I'll be at Hollywood Studios, so I'll see you later." Mike said, heading in the direction of the monorail, whilst Gina and Tracy headed towards the gift shop to meet their groups. Once on the monorail on route to Hollywood Studios, Mike made a list of all the things he would be sure to do:  
~ Hall of Fame Plaza (Echo Lake)  
~ Star Tours (Echo Lake)  
~ Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! (Echo Lake)  
~ The Great Movie Ride (Hollywood Boulevard)  
~ Citizens of Hollywood (Hollywood Boulevard)  
~ Rock n Rollercoaster (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Fantasmic! (Sunset Boulevard, evening fireworks display)  
~ Toy Story Midway Mania (Pixar Place)  
~ Walt Disney: One Man's Dream (Mickey Avenue)  
~ Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show (Streets of America)  
Mike decided that he wanted to spend all of his time on the rides rather than meeting the characters that he'd already met before. The monorail soon arrived at Hollywood Studios, and Mike was ready to celebrate the penultimate day at the Walt Disney World Parks.

* * *

Everyone was ready for a fab day at the parks, although the residents were upset it had gone so quickly. The adults, however, were ready to return home to catch some well earned rest after being woken up at the crack of dawn by Harry every morning! Although secretly, they were going to miss Disney World too! Everyone was going to make sure that since tomorrow was their last day, they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

 **Here it finally is! It seems that whenever I say that I intend to update quickly, the opposite happens! After Christmas, I had a lot on my plate with school and everything, and then the new series of The Dumping Ground started, which as you can imagine got me super excited. Especially when I got introduced to two new ships; Tee/Ryan and Jody/Tyler. Although I think it's just me with the second one! Have you been watching TDG series 4? If not...go watch it...now! Joking! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! The next one should be up soon, Night 20, and then I'll be writing about the last day and night at the Disney Parks and the journey home. Don't worry, I've not forgotten about the promised twist and the poll! That's it! Hope to see you soon! ㈳8**

 **P.S. Is anyone else like _so_ annoyed with Ryan right now?**


	10. Author Note

**Hey guys! So lots of you have been asking for a new chapter, and I'd like to let you know that that's on the way, so stick around! Truth is that I had exams at the end of the last academic year which I had to focus on, and then I had a buy summer, which ended with me having the most painful ear infection you can imagine! I woke up crying like 3 nights in a row and I usually have a good pain tolerance! So, I have started the next chapter, which is quite detailed (so far I've done Carmen and Johnny's bit and am about halfway through Lily and Tee and it's already close to 2000 words). Also, I hope you've been checking out the new series of The Dumping Ground, which has been airing on CBBC at 4:30 on Fridays for the past 5 weeks! I can't believe it's already halfway through! On the CBBC website just before the series aired (it's actually part 2 to series 4 but you know) they put up this video which kinda summarised the whole series, it had like small sneak peaks for all the episodes and it looked sooo good and full of drama, and so far that's exactly how I would describe the series! So if you haven't checked it out, go do that ASAP! So I'll wrap this up; sorry I've been so horrible at updating recently, and I actually have mock exams starting in a couple of weeks, so maybe I'll be able to fit it in before the mocks start, and if not hopefully just after, year 11 is a very busy and demanding year! I'll hopefully see you very soon! And good luck to anyone else with mocks approaching! Fanatic1234 X**


	11. Night 20

Typhoon Lagoon closed at 5pm, so Carmen and Johnny got changed back into their clothes before catching a bus back to the Contemporary Resort. Neither were very hungry since they'd had lunch at the pool, and they'd both decided that they needed to get started on their packing, since tomorrow was their last night and they knew they wouldn't have too much time then. The pair met outside their rooms again at 7:30pm, fully dry after their swim and Carmen had changed into some nicer clothes, to head to Disney Springs for the evening.  
"You look nice!" Johnny said, noticing Carmen's change of clothes. She was wearing a pink dress with butterflies on and a net skirt, pink tights and pink ballet pumps. She had left her hair down, with a clip to the side, after drying it.  
"Thanks! I didn't really want to wear the outfit I wore swimming out tonight - it was quite wet from my hair." Carmen explained, as the pair started down the corridor to the lift.  
"Still up for Disney Springs?" Johnny asked Carmen.  
"Yeah, sure! I can't wait to do even more shopping!" Carmen squealed.  
"Me neither!" Johnny said sarcastically, as Carmen rolled her eyes, although smiling. The pair stepped into the lift and made their way to the ground floor and then outside to the bus stop.  
"How are you feeling about going home in two days?" Johnny asked, the pair stepped onto the bus.  
"Not great. As soon as we're back, Lily's moving out of my room and into Tee's room, I'm not sure if I mentioned that. It'll be weird, but nice, coz at least she won't bother me. At the same time it'll be kind of lonely. And once we're back both of them will be on my case ten times more since we'll see so much more of each other." Carmen explained.  
"Wait - Lily's moving into Tee's room?" Johnny asked, sounding slightly angry.  
"Yeah, but I guess that means she won't be yelling at me all the time." Carmen said.  
"Yeah, I guess." Johnny said uncomfortably. "And don't worry, you said Mike's speaking to them on the plane home, right? So hopefully they'll lay off by then and realise how stupid this whole argument is." Johnny said. Carmen nodded.  
"How do you feel about going home?" She asked.  
"It's been a really good holiday - I've loved it! You know, all the rides, the food, the entertainment."  
"Especially Wishes." Carmen chipped in.  
"Yeah. And I've enjoyed it all in amazing company!" Johnny said, nudging Carmen slightly. Carmen smiled.  
"Me too!" She said. "It'll be a shame to have to leave it all behind - I mean chances of coming back here, or to any Disney theme park in the world, is practically zero. Also, I'm really not looking forwards to flying home!"  
"You'll be fine!" Johnny reassured Carmen.  
"And it'll be really weird not waking up 7:30 every morning. And we'll be in a different time frame once we're home - it's the middle of the night in England right now!" Carmen said.  
"We'll all be pretty jet lagged. And generally exhausted from the whole trip." Johnny said.  
"We can catch up on the plane though." Carmen pointed out. Soon enough, the bus pulled into Disney Springs, and Johnny and Carmen wondered around in search of somewhere to eat. Eventually, they settled on Portobello Country Italian Trattoria, an Italian restaurant located in The Landing section of Disney Springs.  
"We need to make tomorrow the best day ever!" Carmen announced, as the pair took their seats at a table for two that overlooked the Lake Buena Vista Lagoon.  
"Yeah! Maybe we could do that thing where you go to all four parks in one day?" Johnny suggested.  
"I don't want to rush around. What's your favourite ride and where is it?" Carmen asked.  
"I like Big Thunder Mountain in the Magic Kingdom, what about you?"  
"That's difficult - I like the Peter Pan ride and the one with the different countries." Carmen said.  
"Oh, it's a small world?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah that's it! Tee likes that one two, she was talking about it with Lilly." Carmen said, somewhat sadly.  
"It is quite a girly ride." Johnny joked.  
"Is not!" Carmen smiled, playfully punching is arm. The waiter then approached the table to take their orders. Carmen had a margarita pizza, and Johnny chose a pepperoni pizza. Their food didn't take long to arrive, and once the pair had finished eating, they decided to order dressers. Both decided on gelato, something neither had tried before, although once trying it, agreed it was very nice! By the time the pair had finished their meal, the time was 9:30pm.  
"What do you wanna do?" Johnny asked Carmen as the pair left the restaurant, full from their meal.  
"Shopping!" Carmen exclaimed.  
"Okay." Johnny agreed, although on the inside, he was less than satisfied with Carmen's choice of activity. It wasn't really as bad shopping with her as Tee made out sometimes.  
Although just over an hour later it was fair to say Johnny was pretty bored. And Carmen still had money left after the Disney hoodie she had just bought, which had the park icons on it (Cinderella's castle, Spaceship Earth, etc). But Johnny then noticed some other members of Elm Tree House out of the corner of his eye.  
"Hey, look it's Jody and Tyler." Johnny pointed over to where they were walking with Mike and Gina.  
"Looks like they're going into the shop where you make your own T-shirt." Carmen said, craning her neck for a better view.  
"Let's go and find out what they're doing." Johnny said leading the way. Carmen followed as they approached the group.  
"Hey Mike." Carmen said.  
"Oh, hiya Carmen! We were just heading into the T-shirt shop so that Jody, Tyler and Gina could make T-shirts like these, you two wanna join us?" Mike offered, signalling to the t-shirt that he was wearing. Carmen and Johnny had a look at the t-shirt. It was grey with a picture of Mickey Mouse on the front with the Text "The DG at Disney World" written above the picture and his name was written underneath it.  
"Yeah!" Carmen and Johnny agreed, following Mike into the shop. Johnny chose light blue for his T-shirt, but other than that it had the same design and layout as Mike (obviously Johnny had his name on though!). Carmen chose the colour pink for her T-shirt, and she had a picture of Minnie Mouse on hers as opposed to Mickey, and obviously her name was on it, but other than that, it had the same design and layout as Mike and Johnny's. By the time everyone's T-Shirts had been made, the time was 11pm, so Johnny and Carmen headed back to the hotel by bus alongside Jody, Tyler, Mike and Gina. They arrived back just before 11:30, so headed straight back to their rooms whilst Mike began doing his round, checking everyone was back. Once back in her room, Carmen changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom, and whilst she was changing, she heard the door opening and assumed that Lily and Tee had just arrived back as well. So she quickly cleaned her teeth to allow them to use the bathroom, and went to bed herself. Having just arrived back with Tyler and with Gus having just come out the bathroom as the pair got back, Johnny was second to use the bathroom to change into his pyjamas and clean his teeth before heading to bed.

* * *

Lily and Tee had spent the day in EPCOT with Tracy and Gus. IllumiNations had just finished, the time was 9:15, and the group were heading out of the park and back to their hotel. It was a rather long journey from EPCOT back to the hotel, so just over an hour later, at twenty past ten, the group arrived back. Lily and Tee separated from Tracy and Gus and made their way down to Chef Mickey's for some dinner.  
"Last day tomorrow, Lily." Tee reminded her friend.  
"Yeah, it's gone so fast!" Lily exclaimed sadly.  
"And you're moving into my right I'm as soon as we're back, right?" Tee asked.  
"If it's okay with Mike. But to be honest the way Carmen treated us, there's no way he can say no." Lily pointed out.  
"Well, maybe we _have_ been kind of keeping this up for a while." Tee wondered.  
"No way, Tee! Carmen's always been selfish, right?"  
"Right." Tee agreed, a little uneasily.  
"And this time she took it way too far. You can't be telling me you want to forgive her!" Lily said.  
"No, I guess you're right. She did go a bit far with this one." Tee agreed, although still feeling a little reluctant. The waitress came over and took their orders. Both girls ordered roast turkey for their dinner, which was severed to them pretty quickly due to the restaurant not being very busy.  
"Where do you wanna go tomorrow then, Lily?" Tee asked.  
"It's the last day - we've gotta go to the Magic Kingdom!" Lily exclaimed.  
"I agree, but what about Tracy and Gus?" Tee asked.  
"They'll probably agree too." Lily shrugged.  
"We need to leave at 7:30 tomorrow, since we're meeting Tracy and Gus at 8:15," lily suddenly remembered.  
"Yeah, good point." Lily said. Before long, the girls had finished their meal, so for dessert, Lily had an ice cream sundae and Tee chose chocolate chip cookies. Once they finished, they still had 10 minutes before they had to be in their room, so decided to browse the gift shop one last time before heading up to get ideas to what they wanted spend the last of their money on. They then headed back into their room. Seeing the light on in the bathroom and the door shut, the girls assumed Carmen was in the bathroom, so rolled their eyes before waiting for her to come out. Neither girl said anything to Carmen when she left the bathroom and went to bed. Lily sat and watched TV whilst waiting for Tee to use the bathroom. Responding to Mike as he did his rounds. Tee the. Watched TV whilst Lily was in the bathroom, and then both girls watched TV for a little bit, but fell asleep doing so.

* * *

Having spent the day at Blizzard Beach which closed at 5pm, Jody, Tyler and Gina decided they had plenty of time to spend the evening at Hollywood Studios. They spent some time riding some of Jody and Tyler's favourite rides, such as:  
~ The Great Movie Ride (Hollywood Boulevard)  
~ Rock n Rollercoaster (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Sunset Boulevard)  
~ Star Tours (Echo Lake)  
~ Toy Story Midway Mania (Pixar Place)  
~ Walt Disney: One Man's Dream (Animation Courtyard)  
The group were just exiting Toy Story Midway Mania when they noticed Mike walking by, so they decided to catch up with him.  
"Mike!" Jody and Tyler shouted.  
"Oh, hey guys! I thought you lot were headed to Blizzard Beach for the day?" Mike asked.  
"We did, but it closed at like 5, so we came here for a bit!" Jody explained.  
"We're gonna go and watch Fantasmic! now, wanna join us?" Tyler asked.  
"Sure!" Mike agreed, so him, Jody, Tyler and Gina headed in the direction of Fantasmic!. The show started at 9pm, and finished at 9:30, so the go up headed to the bus stop to get a bus to Disney Springs.  
"Where should we go to eat - I'm starving!" Jody asked.  
"If you want to do some shopping, we'll have to eat somewhere quick. What about Earl of Sandwich?" Mike suggested. Everyone agreed, so the group headed there. Jody had a 'Hawaiian Sandwich' consisting of chicken, ham, cheese and barbecue sauce. Tyler had the same. Gina went for a 'Tuna Melt' consisting of tuna salad, cheese and mayonnaise and Mike chose an 'Earl's Club sandwich', which consisted of turkey, bacon, cheese, lettuce and tomato. For dessert, Jody and Tyler had some cookies and Mike and Gina had some chocolate brownie. After eating, the time was 10:30, so the group had half an hour to shop before they had to head back to the Contemporary.  
"Mike, your T-shirt's awesome!" Jody said, noticing the t-shirt that Mike had made for himself the previous week after noticing Liam, Frank, Toby, Rick, Harry Elektra and Sapphire wearing them.  
"Oh, I made this in the t-shirt shop - do you guys want to make your own?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah!" Jody and Tyler chorused, so they followed Mike to the t-shirt shop, Design a Tee. They saw Carmen and Johnny along the way, who joined them and also made t-shirts with the same design. Jody went for a dark green coloured t-shirt with white writing and Minnie Mouse on the front with same text, 'The DG at Disney World' written above the picture and her name written beneath it. Tyler chose a yellow t-shirt with black writing with Mickey Mouse on the front and the same text and his name, and Gina chose the colour orange for her t-shirt with Minnie Mouse, black writing, the same text and her own name. After purchasing the t-shirts, it was 11pm, so the group, which now consisted of Mike, Gina, Jody, Tyler, Carmen and Johnny, all headed back to the Contemporary, arriving back just before 11:30.  
"We're meeting at 7:30 tomorrow, aren't we Tyler?" Jody asked her friend before they both headed into their rooms.  
"Yeah, since it's the Magic Hours and it's the last day, we can get to the park half an hour early." Tyler said.  
"Okay, night!" Jody said, entering her room.  
"Night!" Tyler called back, entering his. Mike did his round, before going back to his room, putting on his pyjamas, cleaning his teeth and going to bed. Gina went straight back to the room and did the same routine. Jody and Tyler headed back to their own rooms, also cleaning their teeth, putting on their pyjamas and going straight to sleep.

* * *

Liam, Frank, Toby and Rick had spent the day in the Magic Kingdom, so they decided that to end the day, they would watch Wishes and Celebrate the Magic.  
"Last day tomorrow." Liam pointed out to his friends whilst waiting for Wishes to start.  
"I know - we have to make it count!" Frank said.  
"Yeah, I mean this is the last time we're gonna get to have fun like this with Liam and Toby before Liam goes back to Jack's and Toby goes back to his foster parents." Rick said.  
"Yeah - we should do something spectacular! Blizzard Beach?" Liam asked.  
"No!" The other three chorused.  
"We've been there any more than the others." Frank pointed out.  
"I think we should come back here tomorrow." Toby said.  
"Really?" Liam asked.  
"Yeah, we've only been here a couple of times." Rick pointed out.  
"Fine then, Magic Kingdom it is." Liam said, and Frank nodded. Wishes then started, which was followed by Celebrate the Magic. Once that was over, the time was 10:45, so the boys got on the monorail back to the Contemporary.  
"Room service?" Rick asked. Everyone nodded, so the boys headed straight up to their room. They ordered their meals and watched TV whilst they waited for them to arrive.  
"What's been the highlight of the holiday, then?" Liam asked.  
"My favourite bit was when we broke down on Space Mountain and got to ride it with the lights on - that was so cool!" Toby said.  
"My highlight was when Liam's trunks fell down at Blizzard Beach!" Rick laughed.  
"That was brilliant!" Frank agreed. "What was your favourite part Liam?"  
"I liked it when those girls flirted with us at EPCOT when we wore our matching T-shirts for the first time." Liam said.  
"They weren't flirting with us Liam, they were judging us!" Rick pointed out.  
"No they weren't, they loved our t-shirts - they we so jealous I bet they went and made their own!" Liam argued.  
"Sure!" Frank said sarcastically. Their food then arrived, and the boys continued to watch TV whilst they ate.  
"I think we should leave for breakfast at 7:30 tomorrow. Since it's the last day we want to make the most of it." Toby suggested.  
"Alright." Rick agreed. Liam and Frank needed more convincing to the earlier time, but eventually agreed. After eating, they took turns to change into their pyjamas and clean their teeth, before continuing to watch TV, going to bed at 12:30am.

* * *

After spending a busy day at Animal Kingdom and being starving, Harry, Elektra and Sapphire left Animal Kingdom at 6:30, just before the park closed. They decided to head to the Boardwalk for dinner, and they ate in the Trattoria Forno restaurant. Sapphire chose lasagne, Elektra decided on a Margarita pizza and Harry went for a children's pepperoni pizza.  
"I don't want to go home tomorrow." Harry said sadly.  
"Me neither, Harry. But at least you got to see real life giraffes, like you've always wanted." Sapphire pointed out.  
"But if we go home, you have to go back to your flat." Harry said.  
"I'm sure Mike will let me stay for a couple of days." Sapphire said. "And Elektra can look after you."  
Elektra threw a look in Sapphire's direction. True, she had been getting all well with Harry, but Elektra wasn't sure how she felt about looking after him 24/7.  
"What do you want to do tomorrow then?" Elektra asked Harry, in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Can we go to the castle?" Harry asked.  
"Of course, but remember it's the last day." Sapphire pointed out.  
"I know. I like the castle." Harry said. Sapphire smiled at Harry, and then their food arrived. After eating, the group decided to have dessert. Sapphire had a tiramisu, Elektra chose gelato and Harry had a children's gelato. After dessert, the group left the restaurant.  
"Right, it's quarter to nine. I think we've got time to go in the amusements if you want to spend some of your money Harry." Sapphire said. Harry had a little bit of money left after all the goodies he'd bought so far, including a giraffe plush with a Disney t-shirt on as a friend for Jeff.  
"Okay." Harry agreed, taking Sapphire's hand as the group headed into the amusements arcade. Harry enjoyed trying to win Disney toys in the toy machines, and Sapphire even managed to win him a Pluto plush, which could go with the Animal Kingdom themed Mickey Mouse plush that Harry had also bought. The group decided to leave the amusements at 9:30, when Harry appeared to start getting tired. So they made their way to the bus stop.  
"I can't believe how quickly this trip's gone." Sapphire commented.  
"I know - I seriously expected to hate every moment of it, but it's actually been...pleasant." Elektra said.  
"Come on - you've loved it!" Sapphire teased. Elektra smiled in response.  
"I never thought I'd come away from here a Disney fan - I thought I'd hate it even more than I already did!" Elektra explained.  
"Really?" Sapphire asked, slightly shocked that Elektra had admitted her newly-found like for Disney.  
"Yeah - imagine if my old gang could see me now!" Elektra said.  
"They'd be mortified!" Sapphire laughed.  
"I know right - that would be a good thing though. I've changed now." Elektra told Sapphire.  
"Good. And I personally think the new you is way better than the old. I'll definitely miss you when I go back to my flat." Sapphire said.  
"I'll miss you too." Elektra smiled. The bus then pulled up, and the three boarded to head back to the hotel. They arrived back at Harry's room half an hour later, to find that none of the adults were back yet. So Harry put on his pyjamas and cleaned his teeth before Sapphire and Elektra read him a story. But that didn't seem to send Harry off to sleep, so they put the children's channel on the TV. Harry fell asleep only 20 minutes later, so the girls changed the channel and flicked through one of Tracy's magazines to entertain themselves until one of the adults came back. Tracy was the first to arrive back at 11:20.  
"Thanks girls. I can't believe tomorrow's the last day!" Tracy exclaimed.  
"I know, right! It's been fun though." Sapphire said.  
"Yeah, it's been brilliant! Anyway, you girls look exhausted, did you want to head back to your room?" Tracy asked.  
"Yeah, we're both really tired. See you tomorrow Tracy! Oh, and we're getting Harry at 7:30 tomorrow for breakfast since it's the last day." Elektra added.  
"That's fine girls, I'll be up since I'm leaving for breakfast at that time. I'm meeting my group slightly earlier tomorrow as well, and Gus is _very_ specific about timing!" Tracy explained.  
"True! Anyway, night Tracy." Elektra said turning to leave, with Sapphire close behind. When the girls got back to their own room, they took turns to change into their pyjamas and clean their teeth in the bathroom. Jody arrived back at 11:30, just as the girls were about to head to bed. So they waited for Jody to finish off in the bathroom before the three girls settled down together.

* * *

After watching IllumiNations in EPCOT, Tracy, Gus, Tee and Lily headed back to the Contemporary. Since it was a rather long journey back, they found themselves back at the hotel at 10:20. Lily and Tee separated from Tracy and Gus, who decided to eat in the Contempo Café for their dinner.  
"Tracy?" Gus asked, as the pair sat at their table.  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
"I haven't really been following my time plan - is that a bad thing?" Gus asked curiously.  
"Not at all! When you're on holiday, you can do what you want when you want. You don't need a time plan because you're having fun." Tracy explained.  
"So, I've been having a holiday correctly?" Gus asked, sounding slightly pleased with himself.  
"Yeah." Tracy nodded.  
"But when we get back I should follow my regular time plan again?" Gus asked.  
"Not necessarily." Tracy answered.  
"I won't be on holiday anymore, therefore I need to follow my time plan." Gus told Tracy.  
"Yeah, but..."  
"I'm not on holiday, therefore I need to follow my time plan." Gus said.  
"It's the last day tomorrow." Tracy said, trying to change the subject. "Where do you want to go?"  
"According to research that I've completed during the holiday, Magic Kingdom is the most visited park, was opened first and is often seen as the main park at Walt Disney World, therefore making it the ideal place to end the trip." Gus explained.  
"Good idea; we'll have to consult the girls, though, but I'm sure they've also discussed this and come to the same decision." Tracy said. Before long, Tracy and Gus had ordered their food. Tracy chose a smokehouse burger and Gus went for pasta with meatballs. For dessert, Tracy had cheesecake and Gus chose chocolate brownie. Once they had finished their desserts, the pair decided it would be best to head back to their rooms.  
"Remember we're meeting at 8:15 tomorrow morning Tracy, _not_ 9 o clock." Gus said.  
"I won't forgot, I promise. Night Gus." Tracy said.  
"Night." Gus called, heading into his room. He was the first one back, so took the opportunity to change into his pyjamas and clean his teeth. By the time he'd done this, Johnny and Tyler arrived back at the room together, so the three settled down. Tracy had also been the first back to her room. Sapphire and Elektra left the room since they had been looking after Harry, leaving Tracy to use the bathroom to quickly shower, change into her pyjamas and clean her teeth before Mike and Gina got back. Gina arrived back first and explained that Mike was just doing his round. Gina took this opportunity to change into her pyjamas and clean her teeth first, and when Mike got back, it was his turn. By 11:45, the adults were settled down.

* * *

 **I'M FINALLY BACK! It's been like, a year, since I updated this story last with an actual chapter. So I want to apologise for that. Now let's catch up! I remember that just after I published the last chapter, when I intended to begin working on the next, I got a horrible cold. And then in the summer, my own holiday made me want to pick this back up, the end of my holiday (I couldn't upload whilst I was on holiday because the wifi was horrendous) I became ill, throwing up the day before I had to get on the plane and my ears were throbbing - which is _not_ fun if you suffer with your ears when flying at the best of times! I later found out it was due to an ear infection caused by the water (I actually did get water in my ear at one point, and the fan was really loud in my room so I wore earplugs which probably also didn't help!). And the. In September, I started year 11, and in Nivember we had our mocks, which as you can imagine, was pretty hectic! Then in September The Dumping Ground series 4 part 2 aired, which I obviously couldn't miss! Just after the mocks finished was when I began the planning stages of my Christmas story, which I then spent my time writing for about a month and a half. Last week was half term, so I took that opportune to immerse myself back into this story. I had already started writing this chapter, luckily, so it was a matter of picking up where I left off. I wouldn't expect regular updates, due to my GCSE exams starting in like 8-9 weeks, but the good news is that my exams finish on June 20th, which is plenty of time at home to dedicate to this story! So, now let's talk about the new series of The Dumping Ground! Series 5 has been great so far, but I can't believe that Jody and Tyler are the only characters from TBR (apart from Mike) who are still left! I actually cried when when Tee and Carmen left, and I was quite sad to see Bailey go at the start of this series! One final question; after series 5, episode 5 (Sittin in a Tree), what do you guys think is gonna happen with Jody and Tyler? I'm confused, because I think they'd be a good couple, but I also love their friendship! Also, what do you think's gonna come of Kazima and Edward? Will they eventually get together or not?! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, enough of me ranting! To anyone reading this now who has been here from the start, thank you so much for your patience! Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, I've been scrolling through this story to remember where I left off etc, and I've noticed so,e very odd spelling errors due to the autocorrect on my iPad. Apologies for that! Hopefully you've been able to work most of it out, but if you spot any that you don't understand, feel free to PM me or review and I'll clear it up for you!**

 **See you soon! (Hopefully!)**

 **~ Fanatcic1234**


	12. Day 21

Carmen, Tee and Lily all awoke at the same, time; 6:30am, when Carmen's alarm sounded. Lily and Tee didn't comment on this as they also had to be awake. Lily used the bathroom first to shower, get dressed and clean her teeth, followed by Tee, then Carmen. Lily wore a floral white T-shirt with pale purple cropped trousers, whilst Tee wore denim blue shorts with a plain blue T-shirt.  
"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow!" Tee groaned, as herself and Lily did their hair at the mirror whilst Carmen was still in the bathroom. Tee left her hair down with the sides clipped back and Lily put her hair in two plaits.  
"I know! I wish we could stay for another week - I haven't tanned at all!" Lily complained.  
"It's not about picking up a tan, Lily. I've been having so much fun with you, Tracy and even Gus. He's lightened up so much on this holiday, I'm actually quite glad we had to be in a group with him." Tee told her friend.  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Gus was so lenient about his schedule. I mean, he was at the start, but by the end of the first week he had changed his tune." Lily agreed.  
"Do you not wish that we hadn't fallen out with Carmen? I mean, she and Johnny seem to have had so much fun whilst we've been here, and I can't help but wonder whether we would've had a bit more fun, just us girls." Tee whispered. Lily looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking her head.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Tee - she knew you wanted that phone case, she just took it to wind you up." Lily whispered back.  
"Well, it was just a phone case. Besides, I like the one I've got better." Tee pointed out.  
"You still saw Carmen's one first. She should've let you have it and found another one." Lily said.  
"S'pose you're right." Tee sighed, as Carmen left the bathroom wearing a pink skirt paired with a pink floral T-shirt. Lily and Tee didn't have to leave yet, so busied themselves watching TV whilst Carmen did her hair at the mirror. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail. Carmen then took a seat on her bed and watched whatever Lily and Tee were watching on the TV. Just before 7:30, all three girls put their shoes on; Carmen wore pink Converse, Tee wore blue trainers and Lily wore purple boots. They then checked their rucksacks for everything they may need before leaving their room; Carmen ready to meet up with Johnny, and Lily and Tee ready to head down for breakfast.

* * *

Sapphire's alarm sounded at 6:30, waking everyone up. Moments later, Jody's alarm sounded, followed by Elektra's.  
"Okay, if we were all waking up at the same time, why did we each set an alarm?" Sapphire asked.  
"Because we were all exhausted and weren't really paying much attention to anything last night." Elektra pointed out.  
"I'm so tired. But I don't want to go home tomorrow!" Jody exclaimed.  
"To be honest, me neither." Sapphire agreed. Elektra said nothing, but nodded as soon as Jody and Sapphire turned away. Jody used the bathroom first, to wash, get dressed and clean her teeth, followed by Elektra, then Sapphire. Jody wore a pair of denim shorts with a plain red T-shirt. Sapphire wore a pair of black shorts with a white T-shirt with Mickey Mouse on that she'd bought during the holiday and Elektra wore a blue and white striped T-shirt with navy jeans. Sapphire helped Jody to tie her hair into a ponytail before pulling her own hair into a plait. Elektra left her hair down. The girls still had a bit of time before the had to leave, so decided to watch TV. Just before 7:30, the girls put on their shoes; Jody wore plain white trainers, Elektra wore bright yellow DMs and Sapphire wore purple Converse. The three girls checked their rucksacks before they then left the room; Sapphire and Elektra to collect Harry, and Jody to meet Tyler.

* * *

Liam's alarm sounded at 6:30, waking all four boys. They took turns to use the bathroom to shower, brush their teeth and get dressed. Liam wore blue shorts with a white T-shirt, Frank wore brown shirts and a Manchester United shirt, Rick wore black shorts with a checked short sleeved shirt and Tony wore khaki shorts with a plain black T-shirt.  
"Should we go down for breakfast, since it's the last day?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Toby agreed.  
"What time should we leave?" Frank asked.  
"7:30?" Liam suggested. The three nodded.  
"So that's like 15 minutes. Should we watch the telly?" Rick asked. The other three nodded. 15 minutes later, the boys got ready to leave by putting on their shoes; Liam wore blue trainers, Frank wore red trainers, Toby wore green trainers and Rick wore black high-tops. The four checked their rucksacks before leaving their room to head down for breakfast.

* * *

Gus' alarm sounded at 6:30, waking himself, Tyler and Johnny. The three took turns to use the bathroom to shower, brush their teeth and get dressed. Gus went first, and then Johnny followed by Tyler. Gus wore his usual outfit, beige trousers with a back polo shirt. Johnny wore brown shorts with a sky blue T-shirt and Tyler wore a yellow T-shirt with blue shirts. After getting dressed, there was still a bit of time before the boys had to leave their room, so they put on the TV.  
"How come you guys were up so early today?" Johnny asked.  
"Jody and I decided we didn't want to miss out on anything for the last day." Tyler explained.  
"And I'm meeting Tracy, Lily and Tee at quarter past 8 exactly, so I need to be ready by then." Gus said.  
"Why don't you join Jody and I for breakfast this morning? You've been eating on your own quite a lot. I know you weren't keen on Chef Mickey's, but it's the last day! Surely you don't want to eat alone on the last day!" Tyler asked. Gus looked thoughtful.  
"Would Jody mind?" He asked.  
"Course not!" Tyler answered.  
"Well, I guess if it's the last day." Gus said.  
"Brilliant! We'd better get going." Tyler said, heading towards the door.  
"Yeah, me too, I've got to meet Carmen in like 2 minutes." Johnny said. So the three boys put on their shoes; Gus wore his usual shoes, Tyler wore a pair of black and white trainers and Johnny wore blue Converse. The boys checked their rucksacks before leaving; Johnny to meet Carmen, and Tyler and Gus to meet Jody.

* * *

Harry woke the adults up at 6:30 that morning. Mike sorted Harry out in the bathroom first, helping him to wash, brush his teeth and get dressed into a white T-shirt with a dinosaur on the front and brown shorts. Tracy brushed Harry's hair whilst Mike used the bathroom to shower, clean his teeth and get dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt with Goofy on that he'd bought during the holiday. Mike busied Harry with the TV, whilst Tracy used the bathroom next, followed by Gina. Tracy wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a black vest top with Mickey Mouse on that she'd bought on the holiday, and Gina wore a bright orange floaty dress. Tracy and Gina did their hair, both leaving it down, but Tracy wore a small plait to one side.  
"What time did the girls say they were getting Harry?" Tracy asked Mike, taking a seat on the bed she was sharing with Gina.  
"About half seven, so not too long. I think as soon as they get here I might head down for breakfast; get an early start for the last day." Mike explained. "What time are you and Gina off?"  
"We're both meeting our groups at quarter past 8, to make sure we can get some sort of magic hours in." Tracy said. "So should we leave here at half seven and get us all a table?"  
"Yeah, I'll join you as soon as the girls get Harry." Mike said. Tracy then picked up a magazine and flicked though it, Gina began to read her book and Mike played a game on his phone. But only ten minutes later, Mike was helping Harry into his blue trainers, before putting on his own black ones. Tracy wore a pair of white converse whilst Gina wore some brightly coloured sandals. Everyone checked their rucksacks for everything they'd need for the day ahead.  
"Well grab a table at The Wave - see you down there." Gina said, as her and Tracy left the room. Tracy returned only a second later.  
"Sapphire's on her way down, we may as well all leave now." She said, so Mike and Harry also left the room.

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" Mike asked, leaving his room, as he saw all of the residents standing in front of him down the corridor, either walking towards the elevator of having just met up with their group.  
"Funnily enough we're all staying here Mike." Liam responded sarcastically.  
"Yeah, but this early?" Mike asked.  
"It's the last day - we all want to cram in as much as possible." Tee said.  
"Carmen and Johnny have been up at this time every morning." Tyler added.  
"Hey, since we're all here, why don't we all have one massive breakfast! At Chef Mickey's!" Carmen suggested. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"Okay then, let's go!" Tracy exclaimed, as the whole of Elm Tree House headed for the elevator. The group soon arrived at Chef Mickey's and we're sitting down - after a few tables had been pushed together to fit all 17 people! A large assortment of pastries, waffles and fruit was ordered to share amongst everyone whilst characters from Winnie the Pooh, such as Winnie the Pooh himself, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore greeted the residents providing photo and autograph opportunities.  
"Mike, since it's the last day today and you've been by yourself the whole time, do you wanna join me and Johnny today?" Carmen asked.  
"Yeah, we're going to the Magic Kingdom today - you should join us!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"Thanks guys, that'd be great!" Mike said.  
"We're going to the Magic Kingdom today as well - we could make one big group," Toby suggested.  
"Okay!" Johnny agreed.  
"We're also going to the Magic Kingdom - can we come too?" Sapphire asked.  
"Of course!" Mike said.  
"Lily, Tee, Gus - where do you guys want to go today?" Tracy asked her group.  
"Can we go to the Magic Kingdom?" Tee asked.  
"Yeah - it's like, the main park, and the best place to go on the last day?" Lily added.  
"Gus?" Tracy asked.  
"Lily's right." Gus said.  
"Okay Magic Kingdom it is!" Tracy announced.  
"Are you guys going to the Magic Kingdom too?" Sapphire asked.  
"Yeah." Tee answered.  
"Great - you can join us too!" Mike exclaimed. Tracy, Tee, Lily and Gus smiled and nodded.  
"Can we come too - Gina can we go to the Magic Kingdom today?" Jody asked.  
"Yeah, everyone else is going there." Tyler said.  
"Of course!" Gina exclaimed.  
"So everyone's going to the Magic Kingdom - brilliant!" Mike exclaimed.  
"What a great way to spend the last day!" Tracy smiled. Breakfast was soon over and everyone headed to the monorail. Everyone discussed what they wanted to do:  
~ The Barnstormer (Fantasyland)  
~ "it's a small world" (Fantasyland)  
~ Mad Tea Party (Fantasyland)  
~ Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Fantasyland)  
~ Under the Sea - Journey of The Little Mermaid (Fantasyland)  
~ Peter Pan's Flight (Fantasyland)  
~ Mickey's PhilharMagic (Fantasyland)  
~ Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Fantasyland)  
~ Enchanted Tales with Belle (Fantasyland)  
~ The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Fantasyland)  
~ Prince Charming's Regal Carousel (Fantasyland)  
~ Meet Gaston (Fantasyland, near Gaston's Tavern)  
~ Meet Peter Pan (Fantasyland)  
~ Meet Tigger and Friends (Fantasyland, near The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)  
~ The Hall of Presidents (Liberty Square)  
~ Haunted Mansion (Liberty Square)  
~ Jungle Cruise (Adventureland)  
~ Pirates of the Caribbean (Adventureland)  
~ Flying Carpets of Aladdin (Adventureland)  
~ Carousel of Progress (Tomorrowland)  
~ Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (Tomorrowland)  
~ Space Mountain (Tomorrowland)  
~ Astro Orbiter (Tomorrowland)  
~ Tomorrowland Speedway (Tomorrowland)  
~ Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (Tomorrowland)  
~ Stich's Great Escape (Tomorrowland, show)  
~ Splash Mountain (Frontierland)  
~ Big Thunder Mountain (Frontierland)  
~ Tom Sawyer Island (Frontierland)  
~ Let the Magic Begin (Main Street USA, park opening ceremony)  
~ Festival of Fantasy Parade (Main Street USA, 3pm)  
~ Meet Disney Friends (Main Street USA, Town Square)  
~ Wishes (Main Street USA, evening fireworks show, 10pm)  
~ Electrical Water Pageant (Front of park, 10:35pm)  
Everyone knew this was a lot to cram into one day, but since they had passes to skip the queues, they hoped that they would be able to do pretty much everything they could, as it was the last day, and no-one wanted to miss out on any magic! The monorail soon arrived, and everyone boarded, and then the train set off for the Magic Kingdom. The residents, and even the adults, anticipated this being the best day of the holiday, and possibly the best day ever!

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Only took me 2 and a half months this time! But my GCSEs start TOMORROW! So don't expect an update from me until after they've finished, which is on June 20th. Other dates to be aware of include the fact that two days after my GCSEs finish I'm heading off to the Isle of Wight with a friend an I've already been told that the Internet is pretty much non-existent, and then then in I'm heading off to Ibiza for 2 weeks on the 22nd July (2 days after my birthday for anyone who cares), and I don't know what the wifi will be like there. But I write my FFs on a notes app, so I may be able to write then, but not update. The good news is that after my exams finish I have the end of June and some of J Ly, until I go on holiday, with no school, so I will be able to write then! Thanks for reading, please review to let me know what you think!**

 **~ Fanatic1234 X**


	13. Daily Routine

**So, I only went into detail about a few days that the residents spent in the parks. But what did the do in the other days? I have put together a small chapter with where each group visited on each day. If anything that is mentioned in previous chapters con readings this, I apologise, but I did read through and try to make it as accurate as possible. So here goes!**

* * *

Carmen and Johnny:  
Day 1: Magic Kingdom  
Day 2: EPCOT  
Day 3: Animal Kingdom  
Day 4: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 5: Magic Kingdom  
Day 6: Blizzard Beach  
Day 7: Animal Kingdom  
Day 8: EPCOT  
Day 9: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 10: Blizzard Beach  
Day 11: Magic Kingdom  
Day 12: EPCOT  
Day 13: Chill day at hotel  
Day 14: Hollywood Studios  
Day 15: Animal Kingdom  
Day 16: Hollywood Studios  
Day 17: Animal Kingdom  
Day 18: Hollywood Studios  
Day 19: EPCOT  
Day 20: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 21: Magic Kingdom

* * *

Lily, Tee, Gus, Tracy:  
Day 1: Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom  
Day 2: Magic Kingdom  
Day 3: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 4: EPCOT  
Day 5: Hollywood Studios  
Day 6: Blizzard Beach  
Day 7: Animal Kingdom  
Day 8: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 9: Magic Kingdom  
Day 10: Hollywood Studios  
Day 11: EPCOT  
Day 12: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 13: Blizzard Beach  
Day 14: Magic Kingdom  
Day 15: Animal Kingdom  
Day 16: EPCOT  
Day 17: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 18: Hollywood Studios  
Day 19: Blizzard Beach  
Day 20: EPCOT  
Day 21: Magic Kingdom

* * *

Liam, Rick, Frank, Toby:  
Day 1: Blizzard Beach  
Day 2: Hollywood Studios  
Day 3: Animal Kingdom  
Day 4: Hollywood Studios  
Day 5: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 6: Blizzard Beach  
Day 7: Hollywood Studios  
Day 8: Blizzard Beach  
Day 9: Hollywood Studios  
Day 10: EPCOT  
Day 11: Blizzard Beach  
Day 12: Hollywood Studios  
Day 13: Magic Kingdom  
Day 14: Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios  
Day 15: EPCOT  
Day 16: Blizzard Beach  
Day 17: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 18: EPCOT  
Day 19: Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios  
Day 20: Magic Kingdom  
Day 21: Magic Kingdom

* * *

Jody, Tyler, Gina:  
Day 1: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 2: Animal Kingdom  
Day 3: Magic Kingdom  
Day 4: Blizzard Beach  
Day 5: Hollywood Studios  
Day 6: EPCOT  
Day 7: Magic Kingdom  
Day 8: Animal Kingdom  
Day 9: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 10: Blizzard Beach  
Day 11: Hollywood Studios  
Day 12: Magic Kingdom  
Day 13: Animal Kingdom  
Day 14: EPCOT  
Day 15: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 16: Hollywood Studios  
Day 17: Blizzard Beach  
Day 18: Magic Kingdom  
Day 19: Animal Kingdom  
Day 20: Blizzard Beach and Hollywood Studios  
Day 21: Magic Kingdom

* * *

Sapphire, Electra, Harry:  
Day 1: EPCOT  
Day 2: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 3: Hollywood Studios  
Day 4: Magic Kingdom  
Day 5: Animal Kingdom  
Day 6: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 7: EPCOT  
Day 8: Blizzard Beach  
Day 9: Hollywood Studios  
Day 10: Magic Kingdom  
Day 11: Animal Kingdom  
Day 12: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 13: EPCOT  
Day 14: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 15: Blizzard Beach  
Day 16: Magic Kingdom  
Day 17: Hollywood Studios  
Day 18: Blizzard Beach  
Day 19: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 20: Animal Kingdom  
Day 21: Magic Kingdom

* * *

Mike:  
Day 1: Magic Kingdom  
Day 2: Blizzard Beach  
Day 3: EPCOT  
Day 4: Animal Kingdom  
Day 5: Hollywood Studios  
Day 6: Magic Kingdom  
Day 7: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 8: Magic Kingdom  
Day 9: EPCOT  
Day 10: Animal Kingdom  
Day 11: Hollywood Studios  
Day 12: Blizzard Beach  
Day 13: Typhoon Lagoon  
Day 14: Blizzard Beach  
Day 15: Magic Kingdom  
Day 16: Chill day at hotel  
Day 17: Hollywood Studios  
Day 18: Animal Kingdom  
Day 19: EPCOT  
Day 20: Hollywood Studios  
Day 21: Magic Kingdom

* * *

 **Thanks for reading - please review to let me know what you think!**

 **~Fanatic1234**


End file.
